Máscara de Seducción
by Beethlehem
Summary: ¿Como logras que la persona que aparenta tener todo en la vida pague por ser un bastardo con las mujeres? Porque hasta el ser mas despreciable puede enamorarse y sucumbir ante una mujer. UA. M por futuro lemon y lenguaje fuerte. Ligero Ooc. SasuHina/NaruSaku.
1. Prólogo

**D**esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: Betlehem

**_Solo tengo cuenta en fanfiction, así que si lo ven en otro lugar, háganme saber, gracias Ü._**

**_._**

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

Sasuke Uchiha es el sueño de cualquier mujer del campus Konoha, ¡Y como no serlo! Es inteligente, atlético, atractivo y sin mencionar que es el heredero de las empresas en tecnología más poderosas de Japón, ¿**Todo un sueño no**? Eso es lo que creen las chicas que no han salido con él, o mejor dicho, que aún no son víctimas del "Encanto Uchiha", como lo han llamado un trío de jovencitas que detestan al joven.

Pero como poder odiarlo, si solo con mirarlo caminar por aquellos pasillos del colegio despliega orgullo y porte, las chicas al verlo pasar se derriten por él y los chicos solo quisieran ser él.

Toda aquella que ha pasado por las manos del Uchiha es envidiada, ya que el pequeño heredero (No tan pequeño, ya con sus 18 años de edad) tiene un gusto muy distinguido y no se fija en cualquier mujer que se le lance a los pies y le abra las piernas solo para él, no tiene que ser muy ordinaria... diría el, tendría que tener una belleza exótica y no una común, sino una que destacara por cualquier lugar donde pasara.

Si no preguntarle a Ino Yamanaka capitana de porristas o que tal a Sakura Haruno presidenta del comité estudiantil o porque no a Karin Uzumaki, sobrina del decano del campus, ese trío de chicas son las populares o plásticas (_como el Uchiha las llama_).

Es por eso que las tres chicas que lo detestan, ya que es un maldito con las mujeres, cuantas veces no las sedujo para tenerlas una noche y que al día siguiente fingiera que no pasó nada, cuantas veces ese trío no se pelearon por él, por su más mínima atención, mas esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, estaban hartas de su actitud y terminarían por destruir lo que más valoraba Sasuke. **_Su orgullo._**

Si ese era el lugar donde más le dolería. ¿Pero cómo lograrían aquello? Fácil, harían que se enamorara. Suena simple, pero no lo es...


	2. Ella

**Desclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: Betlehem

_**Solo tengo cuenta en fanfiction, así que si lo ven en otro lugar, háganme saber, gracias (:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**C**apítulo 1. Ella

.

.

Muy bien chicas desde arriba –Decía la despampanante rubia de larga cabellera con entusiasmo mientras agitaba sus pompones y comenzaba de nuevo su rutina gimnástica.

Como le encanta llamar la atención –Comento la pelirroja que se encontraba junto a Sakura en las gradas, observando la rutina de aquella singular porrista y refrescándose un poco al aire libre mientras que la pelirrosa estaba escribiendo sus ideas para la asamblea de la mesa directiva sobre las nuevas actividades del semestre.

Ya sabes cómo es Ino, a mí ya no me sorprende –Contestó sin dejar de observar y teclear en el ordenador sobre sus piernas.

Pero por que tiene que usar ropa tan... corta –Hizo una mueca y acomodando sus lentes trataba de comprender por qué usa sólo top y un micro short para su entrenamiento, no obstante después de analizarlo lentamente volvió los ojos hacía Sakura, ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

¡Sasuke! –Se dijeron al unisonido, con la burla marcada en sus rostros.

Creí que él ya es cosa del pasado entre nosotras –Menciono Sakura con cierto tono de burla mientras cerraba su laptop y la guardaba en su bolso.

Se supone que sí, quizás no sea por él y sea Sai quién la tiene así –Apunto con su largo dedo hacía un árbol cercano a la rubia se encontraba un joven pintor de cabello azabache concentrado en su boceto.

El no parece interesado en Ino –Menciono acomodando su cabello color rosa.

Creo que es por eso que la tiene así –Ambas rieron y observaron a su amiga durante unos minutos cuando el sonido de un silbato hizo que su mirada se concentrará en otra persona.

Enemigo aproximándose –Se dijeron ambas observando como este se quitaba la camisa después de su partido y se sentaba cerca de ellas refrescándose con una cantimplora, arranco más de un suspiro cuando este se hecho el agua en el cabello. Parecería que lo hacía a propósito "¡Vaya cabron tan odioso!" Pensaron aquellas chicas.

Sasuke, muy buen juego muchacho –Lo felicito Azuma el entrenador del equipo, a lo que él solo sonrió burlesco y contesto "Que harían sin mí".

Que engreído –Se dijeron ambas chicas mientras lo veían partir hacia las duchas, seguido por Naruto que les mandaba saludos a las chicas y le guiñaba un ojo a Sakura.

¿Entre ustedes paso algo verdad? –interrogaba Karin a Sakura mientras veía como se encogía en su asiento y un tono rosa comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas, sus ojos color jade brillaban más de lo habitual, definitivamente Sakura ante los ojos de Karin estaba claramente enamorada de su hiperactivo primo.

Psh aún no como se "debería" pero espero que pronto suceda –No podía creer lo que había escuchado, tanta fue la emoción que ambas gritonearon y comenzaron a hablar amenamente de "una noche perfecta".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otra parte del campus una pequeña chica de cabello largo y castaño, ojos como la misma luna estudiaba un guion teatral y acomodando sus grandes lentes observaba como las personas caminaban, repasaban y preparaban la escenografía. Colores brillantes destacaban de aquel lienzo y una gran torre cubierta de musgo al más puro estilo medieval era la que se imponía en el escenario.  
Era realmente entusiasta ver el ambiente cálido con el cual se trataban los integrantes de dicho club, observar cómo se divertían mientras preparaban los diferentes escenarios de la obra y ella, bueno ella aún se seguía cuestionando mentalmente como es que la novia de su primo había logrado llevarla casi a rastras a ese lugar.  
No era secreto para Tenten que la pequeña prima de su novio Neji quería ser una actriz, ya que era muy linda, pero la menor se lo cuestionaba, ya que no se vestía de acuerdo a sus 16 años de edad, parecía como si una monja amargada y ciega fuera quien le comprara su ropa, no obstante eso no le impedía ser talentosa.  
Pero ella no quería ser una actriz cualquiera que saliera en televisión o una famosa actriz al más puro estilo Hollywood contemporáneo, ella quería ser actriz de teatro, como las grandes actrices de los años 50's ya que representaba un reto aun mayor para ella, sin embargo era demasiado tímida para inscribirse por sí sola, aparte de que era del primer semestre y los alumnos de nuevo ingreso no podían inscribirse hasta que estuvieran en un curso superior.  
Aun así gracias a Tenten y la amistad que esta sostenía con el profesor, lo convenció de que Hinata pudiera adicionar por el papel, sí que sería todo un reto ya que ella era demasiado tímida, pero eso quiere decir que no fuera buena actriz.

–Queridos chicos y chicas, por favor reúnanse frente al escenario –Llamo el profesor Deidara, a lo que la mayoría de las chicas se acercaron de manera rápida, no todos los años un joven y muy atractivo profesor de 22 les impartía clase. –Me es muy grato para mi presentarles a el protagonista de nuestra obra, aparte de ser un gran amigo mío es un ex alumno de este colegio, me gustaría que le dieran un caluroso recibimiento a Uchiha Itachi–  
Las chicas no podía creerlo, ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Un Uchiha va a protagonizar la obra?

Los gritos y aplausos no tardaron en escucharse al ver aquel atractivo joven sobre la tarima con aquella sonriente expresión, típica de los Uchiha, ya que Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi tenía aquella mirada y sonrisa tan característica.

–Es realmente un honor, para mi regresar a este antiguo lugar en el cual pase uno de mis mejores años y conocí a mis mejores amigos, espero que esta sea una experiencia enriquecedora tanto como para ustedes y para mí, es un privilegio ayudar a uno de mis mejores amigos– Menciono colocando una de sus manos en la espalda del rubio y dando unas leves palmadas prosiguió.

–Cabe mencionar que los recursos que recaude esta obra serán para una causa benéfica. Así que den lo mejor de sí, para ayudar a los que más necesitan –  
El realmente era un ejemplo a seguir, siempre tan benevolente con los demás y sin dejar atrás que siempre había sido un gran conquistador, ya que siempre se le ve con las modelos más atractivas, vaya pedazo de hombre, todo lo que una mujer quisiera.

-Muy bien chicos –Llamo la atención el profesor –La audición será dentro de dos semanas, estudien mucho y nos vemos la siguiente clase– Se despidió y muy alegremente se alejó con el Uchiha.

Hinata-chan, escuchaste si quedas como protagonista, estarías actuando con el mismísimo Itachi, ¿Qué suerte no?-Animaba la castaña a su cuñada, ya que esta se encontraba en shock y en ese mismo instante se preguntaba ¿En qué diablos me se metido?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué tanto parlotean ustedes? -Se les unió Ino mientras se dirigían al auto de la pelirroja –Chicas – Capto su atención al subir al auto –Que haremos respecto a Sasuke– Soltó la rubia mientras subían al auto.

Bueno deberíamos darle una probada de su propia medicina –Propuso Karin de manera decidida.

Pero la pregunta es cómo Karin, a ninguna de las tres nos hará caso ya, necesitaremos carne fresca– Mencionó pensativa Sakura y como si la respuesta fuera enviada por WhatsApp una chica de larga cabellera castaña, falda hasta las rodillas y una polera súper gigante pasaba frente a su auto y estas frenaron tan abrumadoramente asustando a la chiquilla.

¿¡Estas bien!?– Bajo Ino del convertible asustada por el bienestar de la chica.

Yo, si estoy bien –Tartamudo la chica mientras las observaba y se sentía tan pequeña ante ellas, las chicas más populares de la preparatoria y ella, bueno la "friki" de primer semestre, como no sentirse intimidada ante ellas de 6to.

Lo siento no fue mi intención –Pedía disculpas Karin muy apenada, ya que por ir platicando, no había prestado atención y casi arrolla a la jovencita.

No se preocupen, yo no veía hacía donde caminaba– Bajaba la mirada hacia sus feos zapatos ortopédicos y se acomodaba sus grandes lentes de nuevo en la nariz ya que se habían caído por la impresión del susto.

¿Te gustaría tomar algo con nosotras? Como muestra de disculpa– Ofrecía Sakura mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos en una bella sonrisa.

Sí, vamos– La tomo Ino de la mano mientras la conducía hacia el hermoso auto plateado descapotado.

Okay– Dijo muy tenuemente porque prácticamente ya estaba en el auto que se encontraba en marcha.

¿Cómo te llamas? -Pregunto Ino de manera amable.

Hyuga Hinata –Mencionó mientras jugaba con sus dedos, posando su mirada en el piso del auto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Hinata es un gusto, mi nombre es Ino, ella es Sakura y la pelirroja es Karin –Las tres chicas le sonrieron y ella solo atinó a decir que lo sabía, ya que ellas eran las más populares de Konoha High a lo que ellas solo rieron y mencionaron, que no era la gran cosa como los demás creían, que realmente no habían hecho nada para ser proclamadas como las más populares.

Hinata siempre creyó que ellas eran como las películas, crueles y malvadas, pero es cierto nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, ellas eran tan amables, amigables y muy guapas por cierto, ahora entendía porque eran populares

¿Eres de primero, no? El promedio más alto en tu grupo –Mencionó Sakura mientras la veía por el retrovisor y le sonreía.

Si, esa soy yo –Decía con cierta melancolía, porque ese es su único talento reconocido y algunas chicas la molestaban por ello.

Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, como la luna –Le decía Karin para cambiar de tema al ver su expresión mientras aparcaba afuera de una gran mansión a lo que creía Hinata que era su hogar. –Bienvenida Hinata– Le sonreía al abrir las grandes puertas de caoba, su casa era hermosa, amueblada con un estilo tan moderno en donde los colores rojo, plata y marfil predominaban en la casa.

Las tres chicas fueron conducidas por Karin hacia su habitación de color rojo borgoña y morada con muebles de madera fina, sí que tenía un gran gusto para decorar, pensaba Hinata al ver lo elegante y sofisticada que era su habitación, esa si era una alcoba de una mujer, ya que la suya era color lavanda y tenía aun sus peluches de niña.

Pónganse cómodas, iré por algo de tomar –Ofreció la chica, mientras dejaba su mochila en el perchero y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Tienes un lindo color de piel Hinata– Elogiaba Ino mientras se sentaban en la mullida alfombra negra a descansar.

Si, además tienes el cutis perfecto, te debes de cuidar mucho –Le decía Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en la alfombra y le quitaba los horrorosos lentes a la joven. –Debes de tener a más de uno suspirando por ti – Elogiaba la chica mientras le daba un guiño.

Matte... no necesitan decirme todo eso para hacerme sentir bien, yo sé que no es así – Tartamudeo la chica mientras bajaba su melancólica mirada hacia sus dedos.

Nani? ¿Crees que lo decimos por quedar bien? –Arqueo su perfecta ceja la Yamanaka observando de manera reprobable a la joven chica.

Ella solo atinó a sonrojarse más escondiéndose es su gran polera, ante la mirada que le propinaba la joven.

¡Ino, no la asustes! – riño Karin a la rubia al entrar a la habitación –Debes de ser amable con mi invitada –Sonreía a la morena mientras de daba una soda.

Hinata, eres muy guapa, no lo dudes, con una manita de gato quedarías tan linda, como para enamorar a... –Hizo una pausa y fue ahí como si hubiera sido iluminada Sakura cuando se percató que ella, ella podría ser la indicada. –Ah Sasuke... –Término la oración observando a las otras chicas y como si estuvieran conectadas, tuvieron la misma idea.

¡Sí! Tu podrías Hina, oh por todos los cielos ella es la indicada -Decía una eufórica Ino mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad.

¡Si, ella es ideal! Sasuke no la conoce, ¡Oh esto es genial! Como es menor le pegara más duro a su orgullo, ¡Es tan perfecto! –Una eufórica pelirroja mencionaba con entusiasmo a las tres chicas y las comenzó a abrazar.

Chicas, yo… no sé de qué hablan y quien es ese tal Sasuke? –Observaba una confundida Hinata a ese trío.

¿No sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha? -Miraba incrédulas las jóvenes a la Hyuuga, a lo que ella apenada contestó que no lo sabía, solo había escuchado de Itachi Uchiha, ellas rápido le mostraron fotos del chico y le mencionaron que Itachi era hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Es atractivo –Se limitó a decir la morena. –Pero se ve muy material y engreído, realmente nos e parece a su hermano mayor– Contestó la chica jugando con la lata vacía de su soda.

Te gustaría ayudarnos a vengarnos de el Hina? –Le rogaba la pelirrosa al escuchar tan acertada respuesta.

¿¡Nanii!? yo no puedo, no me ha hecho nada –Negaba frenéticamente la chica con su rostro muy rojo y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle en sus pulmones.

Verás Hinata, el a nosotras nos hizo mucho daño, muchas veces nos utilizó y nos puso en contra, solo para satisfacer sus malditos deseos y su asqueroso ego - Se le entrecortaba la voz a la rubia al recordar esos días en los que ellas se odiaban sólo para conseguir una fracción de atención de él.

Yo, me gustaría ayudarlas pero, ¿Yo como podría? –Se le había partido el corazón, no se imaginaba a esas tres chicas peleando por la atención de un hombre, se veían tan seguras de sí mismas, que realmente le era difícil imaginarlo.

Mira Hinata, queremos que lo pienses, ¿vale? ¿Mañana nos darías tu respuesta en el descanso? –Rogaba la pelirrosa que accediera, porqué eso significaba estar a medio camino. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y les brindo una cálida sonrisa.

Después de charlas y risas ellas se enteraron que la Hyuuga, quería ser actriz y le mencionaron que el caso de Sasuke no lo viera como como una venganza (lo cual era) si no como un papel y le ayudarían a practicar para que quedara en la obra, a lo que la chica agradeció temerosamente, pero aun así debía pensarlo, ya que su moral no se lo permitía.  
Después de un largo tiempo Hinata se despidió y emprendió caminó hacia su hogar, ya que vivía muy cerca de la casa de Karin, claro su casa era mucho menos moderna -pero eso no significa que fea- que la de Karin, ya que su padre prefería lo clásico.

Mientras atravesaba el gran jardín de la mansión Hyuuga se percató que había un carro muy familiar para ella en la entrada y era de su tío Hizashi así que apresuro su paso para saludar a su tío favorito, claro era el único que tenía.

Donde está la mujer más bella de esta casa –Se levantaba Hizashi al ver llegar a su sobrina mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

¿Tío Hizashi que haces aquí? –Abrazo de manera muy alegre al adulto.

¿Que no puedo visitar a mi bella sobrina, al amargado de mi hermano y a mi hijo? -Sonreía radiante colocando una mano en su hombro y dándole un guiño.

¡Claro que puedes tío, me alegra mucho que estés aquí! –Volvió a abrazarlo, a veces Hinata deseaba que su padre fuera como su tío, un poco más amoroso con ella, ya que desde que Hanabi (su hermana menor de 13 años) se había ido a un internado en Inglaterra que ella le insistió demasiado, él se había vuelto aun mas frió con ella, no es que hablaran demasiado, ya se su padre no se le daba, pero aun así salían los tres en familia.

Paso la cena de manera animada, ya que Hizashi, siempre hacia comentarios sarcásticos sobre su primo Neji y su padre, decía que se parecían tanto que podrían ser padre e hijo, que quizás deberían cambiar de hijos y él se quedaría con la pequeña Hinata, para que nos e amargara junto aquellos dos.

Hanabi es caso perdido, pero a ti aun te puedo salvar –Le guiño un ojo haciendo reír a todos incluso a su padre.

.

.

.

**N**otas Bizarras: _Creo que hice el primer capitulo un poquito largo XD, no pude evitarlo, lo siento. espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones :D gracias por leer._

_Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, juro haberlo revisado, pero una nunca sabe :s_

_**Namári :3!**_


	3. Decisiones

**D**esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: **B**etlehem _(**Elffies** en Wattpad_)

**_Este fanfic solo esta publicado en Fanfiction (por el momento) así que si lo ven en otro foro para mi sera de gran ayuda si me lo hacen saber, gracias._**

**C**apítulo 2.- **Decisiones.**

Era un día nuevo, soleado y perfecto para ir al colegio, una joven de cabello castaño se encontraba arreglando sus útiles de ese día antes de partir, aun recordaba que tenía que darles una respuesta a aquellas chicas, pero realmente se sentía indecisa, en su naturaleza no se encontraba la venganza. Sin embargo quería ayudarles y por lo que le menciono su primo Neji sobre el joven Sasuke, no ayudaba mucho en declinar lo que ese trió de chicas le pedía.

Recordó la noche anterior, su plática con su primo y el cacharro infernal que ahora tenía entre sus manos.

No es que fuera una cavernícola, claro sabia usar una computadora y tenía un iPod shuffle con su música favorita, no de los táctiles uno más "normal" como ella.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Cómo es que funcionaba esto?_ –  
Se cuestionaba una y otra vez la joven de ojos perlados, sabía que era un celular, pero ella realmente se sentía cómoda con su antiguo BlackBerry, estaba tan acostumbrada a él, era tan práctico, ¡Fácil de usar! Y eso parecía ser creado por el mismísimo diablo, bueno más bien es lo que ella creía…

_Pequeña Hina –La llamo su tío al terminar de cenar –Te tengo un obsequio –Y sacando de su maletín le entrego una caja color blanco a la chica –Es un iPhone –Le dijo sonriente al ver que ella no comprendía ese pequeño aparato que ahora tenía entre sus manos._

_Muchas gracias tío ¿pero para qué sirve? –Pregunto con inocencia, le parecía bonito, sin embargo ella no era un "As" en la tecnología, a lo que su primo Neji solo río por lo bajo._

_Es un celular prima –Le dijo sacando su móvil y mostrándoselo, era igual, solo que el del joven era color blanco y el que ella tenía entre sus manos era dorado. –Vamos a tu habitación te mostrare como se usa –Ayudo a levantarse a su prima y se despidieron de los mayores._

_Esto es muy nuevo para mí –Le dijo a su primo mientras se sentaban ambos en la alfombra color lavanda y Neji sobre los peluches de la joven._

_No tiene mucha ciencia, es táctil Hinata –Dijo sonriente –Estoy seguro que padre te lo regalo porque cree que el tío Hiashi te tiene en estado medieval –Riendo ambos jóvenes y encendiendo la laptop del mayor comenzó a ponerle aplicaciones y canciones al móvil de la joven._

_– Sigo sin comprender como es que con tu personalidad tan calmada te guste tanto el metal –A lo que la joven contesto que era el único genero de música con el cual podía expresar lo que sentía en silencio, aunque fuera algo irónico, ya que en esa música lo que menos había era "silencio"._

_Neji –Llamo la joven a este después de terminar el té de jazmín que la criada les había llevado a su habitación y una seña con su mano le pedía que prosiguiera – ¿Que sabes de Uchiha Sasuke? –El tono nervioso en su voz había hecho acto de aparición y el nerviosismo eras más que obvio al jugar sin cesar con la tasa entre sus manos._

_Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar lo que la menor le estaba cuestionando y por unos minutos la observo con preocupación, ella era nueva en el instituto, solo llevaba un par de meses en aquel lugar, así que era obvio que no conociera a nadie o más bien que no conociera la reputación de ese chico. Era uno de sus mejores amigos y es por eso que debía de hablarle con franqueza a su prima, por su bien._

_Se muchas cosas Hinata, cosas que no te puedo decir, no por completo, es mi amigo –Dijo observándola detenidamente, iba a averiguar el interés que esta tenía respecto al susodicho. – Es un maldito con las mujeres, orgulloso, déspota y cruel, le gustan las mujeres, por así decirlo exóticas, muy hermosas y con muchas curvas en sus cuerpos, por tu bien espero que no estés interesada en él –La observaba de manera detenida y al decir lo último ella comenzó a negar con sus níveas manos, que solo era curiosidad._

_Hinata, eres como mi hermana y realmente no me gustaría verte sufrir por culpa de él o por alguien más –_

_La preocupación el rostro del chico era evidente, él no tenía hermanos y estar tanto tiempo con sus primas le daba el sentimiento de quererlas proteger a costa de todo, en especial con Hinata, era tan inocente y tranquila que solo alguien tan cruel como el Uchiha podría corromperla y convertirla en alguien tan sádica como él._

_Lo se Neji- niisan, solo tenía curiosidad, además como podría alguien como el fijarse en alguien tan ordinaria y fea como yo, como tu dijiste solo busca mujeres bellas… –_

_Agacho el rostro con tristeza, no es que le importara que alguien con esa descripción, era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba de un hombre ideal, a un hombre como el que cuentan sus libros de lectura, pero aun así le dolía saber que hasta su propio primo creía que él esta tan fuera del alcance de su alcance, no es que solo dijera directamente (más bien ella lo comprendió así) pero con aquella descripción de mujeres lo había dejado muy en claro._

_No Hinata, no mal intérpretes, eres muy linda –La tomo de la barbilla y con un pulgar limpio una de sus lágrimas –Pero eres tan linda que no te quiero ver sufrir…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**S**e observó en el espejo, una y otra vez miraba su atuendo, un gran suéter gris con una falda hasta las rodillas color negro, sus largas medias blancas, con un par de feos zapatos negros y sin chiste, como siempre era lo mejor que podría lograr a diario. Coló sus lentes, se sentía orgullosa de sus ojos, era de un color bonito y único, lástima que estos siempre se encontraban detrás de unos feos lentes.

–Tengo lentes de contacto –Recordó y fue a buscarlos, al encontrarlos se miro una vez más en el espejo con los lentes de pasta gruesa y se los quito observando un gran cambio, así que ese día decidió ponerse los de contacto, era un pequeño cambio, pero lograba verse menos "fea".

–Hinata- sama– Llamaron a su puerta –El desayuno está listo, baje lo antes que pueda antes de que se haga tarde –Informo la señora de cabello negro con algunas canas por su edad.

–Muchas gracias Naoko-san, en seguida bajo –

Apresurándose tomo su maletín, su iPod y su cacharro infernal, lo coló en su bolsillo del suéter, se dio un último vistazo a su peinado, una larga trenza y salió hacia la cocina. Saludo a su primo que se encontraba ya desayunando y leyendo el periódico, tan típico de él. Tomo su zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada y con su mano libre exploraba las aplicaciones es su nuevo celular, las cuales algunas le parecían interesantes.

–Buen día –Entro el Hyuga mayor sentándose en la mesa observo a Hinata, había algo nuevo en ella, pero no lograba descifrar que, por lo que prefirió no darle importancia, desayuno y dio un repaso a la bolsa de valores en su Mac book.

–Oh mi pequeña Hinata-chan –Dijo Hizashi al entrar al comedor y darle un beso en la frente –Te vez tan hermosa sin esos feos lentes –Pellizcando una de sus mejillas se sentó a su lado, le paso un sobre con un dibujo de su padre y con la palabra amargado a lo que ella solo rió. Él siempre sabía cómo hacerla sonreír.

–Padre –Llamo la atención su hijo Neji, a lo que el mayor contesto "Dime amargado número dos" y el solo sonrió – ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros? –Pregunto dejando el periódico de lado.

–¿Me estas corriendo? –Dijo con un falso tono de ofensa, el menor solo rio y negó con la cabeza –Bueno, a partir de ahora tendrás a tu padre más detrás de ti querido hijo, viviré un tiempo con ustedes, hay cosas de las que amargado número uno y yo tememos que arreglar referente a la empresa –Le guiño un ojo y continuo con su desayuno al ver el bufido de Hiashi sobre su apodo.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaban como cualquier otro día para ella, ser la burla del grupo era cotidiano, siempre Hikari, Shion y Natsumi eran las que criticaban su ropa y su forma de hablar. Varias veces las jovencitas ya habían agredido físicamente a su persona quitándole los lentes y rompiéndolos, empujándola al salir de clases o quitándole el dinero que traía para el almuerzo. Le dolía pero como siempre, nunca hacía nada al respecto

Llego el almuerzo y salió hacia las áreas verdes del campus, eran hermosas y le gustaba relajarse debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos, después del almuerzo tenía una hora libre, ya que la profesora Kurenai se encontraba incapacitada debido a su embarazo, saco un libro de su bolso "La Venus de las Pieles" del escritor Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, se colocó sus audífonos, puso el móvil en alarma para no quedarse como otros días leyendo más de lo que debía, al parecer ese cacharro no era tan infernal después de todo y comenzó a leer, mientras comía lentamente su emparedado.

Wish I had a Angel, resonaba en su entorno, se encontraba tan cómoda consigo misma y absorta del mundo exterior hasta que unas sombra bloquearon la luz de su lectura, subió la vista para lograr observar a la persona, creyó que eran sus nuevas amigas (si es que así podría llamarlas) hasta que se percató que era la dueña de sus desgracias, junto sus dos peores pesadillas

–Hola Hi-na-ta, ¿qué haces? Claro, aparte de asustar gente– El tono despreciativo era más que obvio en sus palabras, por lo que comenzó a recoger sus cosas, para evitar que esta continúe –A dónde vas borreguita, ¿Que no sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas cuando te están hablando? –Dijo golpeando el libro que tenía entre los brazos logrando que este se cayera y la tomo del brazo –Por qué no nos haces un favor y te arrojas de aquel edificio de allá –Jaloneo a la joven de manera brusca.

–Matte… –Dijo con voz débil –Me lastimas –Las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos pero luchaba por que no se escaparan de ellos, no quería que la vieran llora, no quería que la vieran aún más débil.

–Oh chicas escucharon –Menciono Shion –La estas lastimando Hikari –Y le arrebato el iPhone que tenía en el bolsillo –Al parecer tengo celular nuevo y uno muy caro pro cierto –

–Oye, no es justo, yo lo quiero –Dijo Natsumi tratando de quitárselo y comenzaron a discutir entre las tres chicas quien se quedaba el dichoso aparato, lanzando a la pobre menor muy fuerte hacia el tronco, pero una mano fue más rápida y detrás de ellas se encontraba la persona que menos esperaban.

–Hmph –No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, ¿ese de ahí era….?

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Dijo con una voz melosa y temerosa Hikari –¿Se te ofrece algo? –El miedo era obvio en las tres chicas al ver como este las observaba.

De manera lenta el chico observaba a la joven tirada en el suelo, al parecer se había lastimado la mano al caer.

–Adiós –Dijo de manera sombría a las tres jóvenes que al parecer no habían comprendido el mensaje – ¿Aparte de estúpidas están sordas? ¡Dije adiós! Lárguense ahora –Con voz imponente y mirándolas con odio, las tres chicas desaparecieron lo más rápido que sus piernas se los permitían, realmente ese hombre era cruel cuando se empeñaba en serlo.

Ayudo levantarse a aquella joven de manera tosca, le entrego su iPhone y tomo sus cosas, le reviso la mano, se encontraba un poco inflamada por el golpe.

–A la enfermería, ahora –En vez de una proposición más vienen era una orden, por la manera tan desposta en que este lo había dicho pensó Hinata y solo le siguió el paso con la mirada agachada.

–Si, solo esta inflamada –Dijo la enfermera Shizune –Iré por una pomada no tardo –Le dio una sonrisa a la chica y salió por la puerta.

El ambiente era incomodo, el aún se encontraba ahí, creyó que al llegar ahí él se iría, debía agradecerle que le ayudara, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo de seguro ya no tendría el lindo celular que le había regalado su tío y le hubiera dolido aún más que la mano inflamada de esta. Así que dispuesta a darle las gracias se armó de valor y justo cuando iba a hablar regreso la enferma con la pomada, le dio un pase para excusarse de las clases que quedaban y le dijo con una radiante sonrisa que si le seguía doliendo no dudara en venir.

Al salir de la enfermería noto que el chico aún tenía sus cosas, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para darle las gracias.

–Demo… Uchiha-san –Dijo temerosa al ver como este la observaba desinteresadamente. –Yo quiero darle las gracias, por ayudarme –Pero fue interrumpida por la voz del azabache.

–No creas que por esto tú y yo seamos algo, no vayas a mal interpretar e ir corriendo a contárselo a tus amiguitas estúpidas, te ayude por ver lo débil que al parecer eres –Dijo dándole sus cosas de manera agresiva, pero por la fuerza que esta se las arrojo cayeron al suelo –Al parecer eres igual de estúpida que aquellas chicas, pero a comparación de ellas eres débil, tu familia ha de sentir vergüenza de ti –Le dio una última mirada, dio la media vuelta y susurro –Patética –

Ahora veía porque su primo le advirtió de aquel hombre, realmente era muy cruel, ellos no se conocían y la había tratado de aquella forma tan grosera, le dolió tanto que las lágrimas por sus perlados ojos caían sin cesar, recogió sus cosas con melancolía y salió corriendo hacia los baños del tercer piso, ya que estos eran los que menos se frecuentaban.

Entro en el tercer servicio de este y comenzó a llorar, se sentía tonta y patética por dejar que aquellas chicas se burlaran de ella, todas las palabras que este le había dicho con su afilada lengua, el hecho de estar tan sola, realmente tenía razón ese muchacho, ella era débil.

.

.

.

–Entonces le dije a Shikamaru que debía de tratar mejor a su novia, si no ella se hartaría y lo abandonaría por lo obstinado que es –Explicaba la rubia chica a Sakura mientras se dirigían a lavar sus manos después de la clase de artes –¿Después de esta clase qué sigue? –Pregunto.

–Nos toca biología, pero Kurenai- sensei esta incapacitada por el embarazo –Contesto lavando los colores combinados en sus manos y observando su cabello.

–Amo cuando los profesores se ausentan en un lindo viernes–Dijo sonriente secando sus manos y acomodando su blusa azul tipo top con mangas largas y su short de mezclilla color negro a juego con unos botines de tacón.

–Lo sé, hace que venir a la escuela sea menos estresante –Menciono entre risas alisando su short de mezclilla negro y su suéter entallado de figurines tribales combinado con sus zapatillas tipo vans. –¿Oye escuchas eso? –Silencio la pelirrosa al escuchar pequeños sollozos.

–El baño esta embrujado –Dijo temerosa Ino, colocándose detrás de Sakura –Soy demasiado bonita para ser poseída –Murmuro con temor a lo que solo la Haruno rodó los ojos al ver lo miedosa que era Ino. Comenzó a caminar entre los cubículos y observo que el último solo estaba emparejado, a lo que con mucho cuidado lo abrió y observo una cabecita castaña agachada y llorando.

–Hinata-chan –Se acercó Sakura preocupada y la abrazo al verla temblar -¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto tomando su rostro entre sus manos y limpiando sus lágrimas.

–Es muy cruel…–Dijo entre sollozos e hipando –Uchiha Sasuke –Las miro con sus grandes ojos mientras las lágrimas aun caían por sus ojos y les comenzó a explicar cómo es que había sucedido las cosas, desde cómo es que aquellos chicas siempre la molestaban y como Sasuke la había defendido, pero la había herido al mismo tiempo diciéndole cosas crueles sin siquiera conocerla.

–Oh Hina-chan, ya todo pasó, nos tienes aquí, somos tus amigas, todo estará bien ¿Okay? –Se unió Ino al abrazo, como es que siempre Sasuke lograba que ellas creyeran que era aún más cruel que de lo que pensaban, esa pequeña niña ni siquiera lo conocía y la trato de manera tosca.

–Okay –Dijo ya calmada y mirando el suelo –Las ayudare –Decidida se levantó y limpio sus lágrimas, ella era una Hyuga, así que los demás debían de darle el lugar que se merecía, el respeto que ella le daba a los demás, ya no sería el tapete de nadie.

Estaba decidido, ella no sería la burla de nadie y ahora haría pagar a los demás.

* * *

**N**otas **B**izarras: Realmente me siento muy apenada por hacerlas esperar, no fue mi intención, no tengo excusas (las cuales son para cobardes) para justificar tal retraso, realmente lo lamento U.U  
Agradezco mucho sus Reviews, sus Follow y sus Favs, es el primer fic (Largo) que me animo a volver a subir, lo mio son los one-shot, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar este y terminarlo de la madera correcta.

AFuckingAngel. Gracias por tu RV y acerca de tu duda de Hinata con su cabello castaño es porque toda su familia tiene el cabello de ese color y como (a mi parecer) es más normal ese color de cabello (te habla alguien con el cabello azul xD). Hinata tendra un cambio de look dramático el cual atraerá consecuencias. Un saludo!

Dark Amy-chan. Casi lloro al ver tu comentario (de la emoción). Me encantan tus fics, tu manera tan única de escribir es enervante y la disfruto demasiado. Sobretodo por ser una fiel seguidora del Sasuhina a pesar de que Kishimoto se vendió :/.  
Nunca he visto esa película, las cosas románticas no son lo mio jaja y Hinata no se quedara con Itachi, pero el es pieza clave por el comportamiento de Sasuke. Saludos y gracias :)

Jesica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi. Claro, la continuare de eso no lo dudes. Gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo!

MichelleUchiha. El SasuHinaIta igual es mi debilidad, por eso decidí agregarla en este fic, un gran saludo y gracias por el apoyo.

Agradezco sus RV chicas, son realmente valiosos para mi, cualquier critica constructiva sera tomada en cuenta, un gran saludo y esta su humilde servidora Betlehem.


	4. Metamorfosis

**D**esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: **B**etlehem _(**Elffies** en Wattpad_)

**_Este fanfic solo esta publicado en Fanfiction (por el momento) así que si lo ven en otro foro para mi sera de gran ayuda si me lo hacen saber, gracias._**

**C**apitulo 3— **_Metamorfosis_**

.

.

.

Esa, esa que estaba reflejada en el espejo… en verdad ¿Podría ser ella? Aun no lo creía, sus ojos la engañaban y le jugaban una muy despiadada broma, una cruel broma en la cual el destino se burlaba de lo que ella quería reflejar en el exterior, pero no, en verdad era ella y nadie se reía de su aspecto, no lo podía creer aun, como es que todo aquello estaba escondido, se limitó a sonreír y noto que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, _confianza_… eso es lo que daba gritos en su interior.  
La belleza no lo es todo, ella lo consideraba algo material y vacío, pero verse de esa manera en el espejo, dudo de aquello, como te sientes por dentro es lo que reflejas por fuera ¡Y era cierto! Se sentía maravillosa y mejor consigo misma.

—Eres realmente hermosa— Le dijo aquella mujer de cabello verde mientras le acomodaba el flequillo que ahora tenía. —Te sienta de maravilla ese color, resalta tus pómulos y tus ojos, casi no llevas maquillaje tu tono de piel es lindo y tus ojos son hermosos, solo resáltalos con un poco de rímel, no necesitas rubor por tu sonrojo natural y para verte con más color solo aplica un poco de gloss en tus labios—  
La miraba a los atreves del espejo y sonreía de una manera especial la chica.  
Volteo a ver a sus ahora amigas y ellas la observaban sorprendidas y felices de la alegría que esta irradiaba, se notaba que la confianza en sí misma estaba comenzando a florecer.

Su cabello ahora era negro con toques de azul eléctrico y un mechón turquesa en el interior de este, el largo era hasta la cintura, y tenía un flequillo recto con dos mechones un poco más largos a los lados, se veía más blanca por el color de cabello, pero más linda por el poco maquillaje que llevaba, se sentía bonita.

—Siempre has sido bella Hinata-chan— Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa —Solo hacía falta encontrarte un look— Le guiño un ojo y la ayudo a levantarse, pagaron a la chica de cabello verde que atendía la estética y salieron rumbo a las demás tiendas del gran centro comercial.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos?— Pregunto Karin comiendo un helado de galleta y sentándose en unas de las mesas de la plaza, observo a Hinata que solo hizo los hombros hacia arriba y continuaba comiendo su helado de frambuesa.

—Supongo que a comprar algo de ropa para Hinata ¿No?— Contesto Sakura terminando su nieve de frambuesa y se percató que había dicho una palabra incorrecta, a lo que ella y la Uzumaki voltearon a ver de manera rápida a la rubia que dejo su helado de vainilla de lado y con felicidad las miro a todas.

—¡Oh yeah baby!— Grito contenta casi tirando la nieve en la mesa. —Hina-chan, yo te ayudo con la ropa cariño, no te preocupes— Dijo y de manera apresurada tomo la mano de la ahora peli azul y se la llevo con ella, mientras el otro par sentían pena con la pobre de Hinata, no sabía lo que le esperaban con la loca Ino Yamanaka, la chica más fashionista del campus Konoha.

Iban de tienda en tienda, la rubia hacia que la menor se probara ropa, tomaba toda la que le parecía adecuada para ella y se la pasaba, hacía que se la modelara y le decía que le parecía. Había perdido ya la cuanta de cuanta ropa se había medido la pobre chica de ojos perlados, se sentía cansada, realmente estar con esa mujer parecía una prueba de algún círculo del infierno, tenía la lengua muy filosa respecto a la ropa, realmente Hinata Hyuga deseaba nunca escuchar esa lengua viperina cuando se encontrara enojada, podría jurar a todos los dioses que era aún peor molesta que con unas simples prendas de ropa.

—Te sienta de maravilla el estilo pastel goth cariño— Le decía mientras le pasaba prendas con colores pasteles, oscuros y reveladores. —Tienes un gran cuerpo mujer, no dudes en mostrarlo un poco, ni que el mundo dejara de existir por ver aquellas curvas de vez en cuando. —Le guiño el ojo al decirle aquella y ella solo se sonrojo al verse tan "expuesta" mostraba mucha de su piel, sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, pero realmente ella creía que mostrándolo atraía la atención de los demás, pero por los motivos equivocados.

—¡Hyuga Hinata!— Grito está molesta coloco sus manos en la cintura y la miro con una expresión de molestia, sus ojos celestes parecían que casi echaban fuego. —Cuando pensabas decirnos que no eras tan inocente como creíamos —Los colores no tardaron en subir a sus pómulos, y se preguntaba de que rayos estaba hablando, el otro par de chicas solo sonrieron y le dijeron a Ino que se calmara, que era algo lindo y no era tan grave. —Vamos jovencita, explícate, sobre esto— Puso uno de sus manicurados dedos en la espalda de esta y fue cuando comprendió.

—Mi tatuaje— Dijo en susurro observando el par de alas de ángel largas que tenía en la espalda, no es que fuera una chica rebelde y que gustara de tatuarse completamente, más se lo había puesto hace unos meses, solo por un capricho, el único que conocía la existencia del mismo era Tenten, la novia de Neji, ya que ella la acompaño a hacérselo.

—Se ve sexy Ino, no seas dramática— Le guiño un ojo Karin y logro que la rubia se tranquilizara diciendo que las tres tenían uno en la muñeca, pero la Yamanaka se excusó, de que no era tan grande y prosiguió con lo de la ropa.  
Al terminar de escoger la ropa adecuada, junto con los accesorios y los zapatos, se acercaron a la caja y recordaron, quien iba a pagar todas las cosas, habían olvidado eso rotunamente y cuando Sakura iba a pagar Hinata le dijo que no había necesidad, que eran sus cosas y ella pagaría, saco su American Express plateada rogándole a kami-sama que su padre no la reprendiera por hacer uso de la misma, aunque esta fuera de ella, nunca había sido una persona la cual gastara tanto en sí misma, mas sin embargo su progenitor le dijo que hiciera uso de ella como le placiera, pero que no se excediera y ese día, por primera vez Hyuga Hinata desobedeció a su padre y se excedió más de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Entro con mucho cuidado a su casa, eran más de las 7, era lo más tarde que había llegado a su hogar, definitivamente si se encontraba a su padre la regañaría por llegar a esa hora, no avisar a donde iba, su cabello y sobre todas las cosas por la ropa que traía que eran un top negro a juego con unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados del mismo color, unos creepers y el cabello lo traía sujeto en una cola alta, que le daba una linda caída aspecto cascada a la chica.

Camino sin hacer ruido por el recibidor y miro con cuidado el interior de la sala y el comedor, al parecer su padre aun no llegaba y con suma delicadeza subió las escaleras, siguió por el corredor y observo que salida luz por debajo de la puerta de su primo, por lo que el si estaba, camino con toda la delicadeza que pudo, ya que las bolsas de ropa no ayudaban en mucho, paso frente la habitación y dio un suspiro al pasar sin ser escuchada, abrió con cuidado la puerta de su alcoba y al entrar se dirigió hacia su cama para dejar sus pertenencias, se relajó notoriamente dejando las bolsas fue a cerrar la puerta pero vio a la persona que había tratado de evitar observando muy atento su celular.

—Hinata venía a avisarte que nuestros padres salieron… de viaje— No podía creer lo que veía, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y callar de manera abrupta, la miro de pies a cabeza, ¿Esa podría ser su prima? Parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces más y la volvió a observar ¡Si lo era! Ese sonrojo y sus ojos la delataban, pero esa mujer frente a él era tan… sensual que siendo aún su familiar no pudo evitar pensar en cosas sucias, se dio un golpe mental al percatarse en lo que estaba pensando "¡Es tu prima, Neji! ¡Reacciona!".  
—Oh por kami-sama— Dijo un ya muy sonrojado Neji y salió de la habitación, pues tenía una hemorragia nasal que atender.

Se quedó helada en la misma posición aun cuando su primo ya había salido de la habitación, después de unos segundos reacciono y corriendo cerró la puerta, nunca había visto a Neji tan rojo, gracias a dios que la mente de Hinata era tan inocente que no imagino la razón de la cual su nariz sangraba.

.

.

.

—Ya tienes 18 y no eres un niño, ¡Tienes que centrarte!— Grito el hombre mayor a su hijo, pero como siempre este no le prestaba atención lo cual le irritaba más.  
—Como quisiera que fueras como Itachi— Azoto la puerta de la habitación de este. Fugaku se odiaba a si mismo por no poder hablar con su hijo de la manera adecuaba, le estaba fallando como padre.

Se levantó de la cama y con coraje pateo la misma moviéndola un poco de su lugar, despreciaba como siempre le repetía eso, que fuera más como su hermano mayor ¡Lo odiaba! Tomo su billetera, su chaqueta, las llaves de su Harley y comenzó a textear en su iPhone.

_*En el lugar de siempre a las 8*  
__**Enviado**__. 7:38 pm. __**M**__._

—¿Saldrás Sasuke?— Pregunto Itachi al verlo bajar por las escaleras con prisa, la molestia era notoria en su rostro, al parecer la "charla" con su padre no había sido muy buena, como siempre.

—Que mierdas te importa— Le contesto de manera tosca y lo empujo a un lado a lo cual Itachi fue más rápido tomándolo de la muñeca y doblándola lo encaro.  
—Mierda Itachi ¡Suéltame!— Forcejeo del agarre del mayor tratando de liberarse, pero sabía que era en vano, él era mucho más fuerte que él y eso lo molestaba más.

—Debes moderar tu lenguaje al menos dentro de casa— Le reprendió y con mirada serena lo observaba, estaba cansado de su actitud, el trataba de acercarse como los viejos tiempos, pero desde que el cumplió 16 había cambiado tanto.  
—No entiendo cómo es que siempre estás tan enojado con el mundo—

—Es algo que no te importa imbécil y no es con todo el mundo, al menos tu eres el que al verte me encabrona más— Se liberó de su agarre y salió dando un portazo.

Subió a su motocicleta, se colocó el casco y arranco hacia su lugar de encuentro, al menos ella era la única persona que en verdad podía lograr calmarlo.

Se detuvo en un alto que se encontraba junto a un parque y observo como una familia compuesta por 4 personas cruzaba tranquilamente, le recordaba a la suya antes de que sus padres se divorciaron, aquel recuerdo feliz hizo que sintiera aún más molestia y comenzó a acelerar para que estos avanzaron más rápido y sin importar que aún no se quitara el alto arranco de manera rápida, no le gustaba el sentirse esclavo de su pasado, no él.

Llego al bar de siempre, cada vez que se sentía frustrado la llamaba y sin dudarlo dos veces ella acudía, ese era su lugar especial donde podía verla, alejarse un par de horas de todos para sentirse mejor y tomarse una copa. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, en el rincón apartado de la multitud, pidió un whiskey en las rocas mientras esperaba a la mujer.

—Siempre tomando eh— Escucho una voz, sabía que era ella, por fin había llegado.

—Llegas tarde— Le dijo llamando a mesero a lo que ella solo se limitó a sonreír y sentarse junto al joven.  
—Un Martini para la dama y otro whiskey— Pidió y el mesero apresurado fue por su pedido.

—Sabes lo que me gusta Sasu-kun— La mujer beso su mejilla y el solo sonrió, tomo su copa que el mesero ya les había traído y dio un sorbo  
—Dime para que me llamaste cariño— Dijo la elegante mujer.

—Primero dime porque te vestiste así— Le reprocho al ver lo corto que era su vestido azul entallado, era una mujer muy hermosa y a pesar de los años tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero a su parecer debía vestirse un poco más de acuerdo a su edad.

—Aun te sigues preocupando por mí— Pellizco una de sus mejillas.  
—Pero aun así no debo darle explicaciones a nadie sobre cómo me visto y mucho menos a mi hijo— Acomodo su cabello y el solo rodo los ojos, porque tenía razón, el solo era su hijo, pero aun así no le gustaba que los hombres la miraran con aquella expresión tan lujuriosa por portar aquella ropa y menos aun cuando sabía que es lo que pensaban, ya que esos pensamientos el igual los tenía (en otras mujeres, claro).

—Al grano, Mikoto— Dijo y tomo su bebida de un solo trago.  
—Quiero vivir solo, estoy cansado del idiota de tu ex marido y del pendejo de tu hijito perfecto— Soltó con desprecio, realmente los odiaba y no podía soportar otro segundo junto a ellos, le asfixiaba su presencia y le asqueaba verlos a diario.

—No es tan fácil— Le contesto mirándolo detenidamente, era cierto, los detestaba y en su mirada ese odio era obvio  
—Solo espera a que termines tus estudios hijo, solo te faltan unos meses y te ayudare a comprar un departamento ¿Si?— Beso su mejilla, este sonrió, sabía que con ella siempre podía confiar, amaba a su madre y era la única mujer que podría amar en toda su vida.

Su plática continuo y esta le dijo que tendría que salir de viaje, su madre era una gran diseñadora de modas, tenía que viajar a París, no le causaba emoción la noticia de saber que su madre no estaría en la ciudad, estaría más solo que de costumbre, claro podría salir con Naruto o Neji, pero con Mikoto era con la única con la que podía desahogar y detenerse a hacer una idiotez por culpa de su hermano.

La media noche cayo y esta se despidió de su hijo, alegando que su novio la estaría esperando, cosa que le causó molestia, sabía que ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, sin embargo no le gustaba que saliera con tipos que la buscaban por su dinero y que fueran casi de su edad, ella aún era joven, no obstante no justificaba que buscara tipos que casi podrían ser sus hijos.

Pago la cuenta y salió del lugar, tenía ganas de echarse un polvo, más sin embargo recordó a las tres tipas que antes tenía a sus pies ahora lo detestaban, marco un número muy conocido para él, espero que le contestara, pregunto si estaba en su departamento, al recibir confirmación y una risa risueña colgó, iría a ver a la mujer que más lo quebró e hizo mucho más miserable su vida, pero a la que más le gustaba cogerse.

.

.

.

**N**otas **B**izarras: Esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar (creo). Bueno me estaba centrando en Hinata que en este capitulo incluí a Sasuke y un poco de su pasado del porque se comporta de aquella manera, la mujer misteriosa a la que marco aun tengo pensado en dejar unos capítulos para revelar su identidad ya que ella es pieza clave en todo esto.

Como saben acepto sus criticas (constructivas), ideas y sugerencias. He pensado en integrar una pareja **yaoi** o **yuri **(Me inclino mas al yuri), me seria de ayuda que me sugirieran su favorita.

**fan hinata hyuga. **Agradezco tu comentario y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Sasuke es un Don Juan, lo se y es por eso que el siguiente capitulo el aparecerá mas. Saludos.

**hinata uchiha21. **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y claro que habrá un capitulo (O dos) respecto a la obra XD espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

Sin mas que añadir agradezco su lectura y me gustaría invitarlos a mi otro Fic del Hobbit llamado "Hija del Bosque". :) sin mas que añadir tengan una buena semana. Besos.

**Námarie mellon.**


	5. Que comience la función

**D**esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: **B**etlehem _(**Elffies** en Wattpad_)

**_Este fanfic solo esta publicado en Fanfiction (por el momento) así que si lo ven en otro foro para mi sera de gran ayuda si me lo hacen saber, gracias._**

_Advertencia: Ligero Ooc y aparición de NaruSaku. Capitulo algo extenso. _

**C**apítulo 4. Que comience la función.

.

.

.

Paso todo el fin de semana junto sus nuevas amigas, ellas le habían enseñado como debía comportarse, como tener más confianza en sí misma y por supuesto habían ideado que debía hacer si se encontraba al Uchiha y si este intentaba algo, cosa que las tres jóvenes no dudaban, era carne fresca y Sasuke no desaprovecharía el momento, en caso que esta no lo encontrara en los pasillos concordaron que en la cafetería sería la mejor opción, que ellas estarían en la misma mesa que este y tenía la excusa de ir con Neji.

Todo estaba listo y el plan no podía fallar o al menos eso esperaba la chica de los ojos perla.

–Hinata- sama, el desayuno está listo y el joven Neji- sama la esta esperando –Una voz detrás de la puerta la llamaba, sabía que era Naoko-san, debía apresurarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa de su aspecto, se veía sensual, pero esa no era ella, bueno si era, más bien no era la misma de antes y tenía que "entrar en personaje" al ver a cierto Uchiha.

Respiro varias veces, se colocó sus lentes de contacto y dio unos retoques finales a su sencillo maquillaje, observo su ropa en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación traía puesto un crop top de tirantes lila, una falda de cuero circular hasta la mitad del muslo, unas medias color negro y sus creepers, podría decir que eso era su cosa favorita. Se observó un par de veces más se colocó unos lentes oscuros y redondos para no ser reconocida al entrar al campus, no quería que supiera todo el mundo de su existencia, pero debía recordar que era una persona nueva.

Tomo sus útiles, su celular y bajo hacia la cocina, comió un coctel de frutas y su zumo de naranja, lavo sus dientes y observo a Neji con su habitual peinado por su cabello largo, su playera verde militar con cuello V y sus pantalones negros, el siempre lucia tan bien, pensó la menor.  
Pudo notar que él se sentía algo nervioso a su lado y que hasta el momento no había cuestionado nada por su cambio, trato de no darle importancia y ambos se dirigieron en el coche del mayor al colegio.

–Hinata –Llamo el ojiperla a la chica a su lado – ¿Porque el cambio? –Pregunto sin rodeos, no podía evitarlo, todo el fin de semana se lo había cuestionado y esa era el momento de saberlo.

– ¿No te gusta? –Pregunto con su característica inocencia, esa mujer lo estaba poniendo nervioso y el solo contesto que no era eso, que se veía realmente bien, solo quería saber la razón –Yo quería sentirme más cómoda conmigo misma –Sonrió y Neji no volvió a preguntar, sabía que ella nunca le mentiría ¿Oh si?

Llegaron al Campus y el joven se estaciono en su habitual lugar en el estacionamiento y vio como la chica sacaba algo de su nuevo bolso de estilo particular, bajo del auto con sus cosas y le abrió la puerta a la chica, ella bajo con cuidado por la falda, nunca había usado algo tan corto así que tenía que ser cuidadosa como le había explicado Sakura y ambos oji perla caminaron hacia la entrada, como era de esperar las miradas que atrapo la joven en su mayoría eran de chicos, eso le estaba irritando al hombre, ya que miraran a su prima de aquella forma no era común.

La tomo de la muñeca para entrar de manera rápida al colegio, no la dejaría sola con esa bola de pervertidos y menos al escuchar los piropos que estos le daban a la jovencita ignorando su mirada de molestia.

–¡Hinata-chan! –Abrazo la rubia Yamanaka –Por kami-sama te vez tan sexy –Le dijo a esta mientras la tomaba del brazo y saludaba de manera alegre a un confundido Neji que se preguntaba mentalmente desde cuando su compañera de grupo más escandalosa conocía a su primita.

-Gracias Ino-san –Le dijo y un tenue sonrojo comenzó a situarse en sus mejillas, le dijo a Neji que ella podría llegar sola a su grupo, cosa que el castaño dudo pero termino accediendo y se fue junto a Ino.

–Tú tienes que ver con esto Ino –Reprocho a la rubia y ella solo contesto que había ayudado a Hinata a que tuviera un poco más de confianza en su belleza. Miro hacia atrás y vio como la menor se alejaba de ellos meneando sus caderas, esperaba que fuera para bien y no algo malo en la vida de la pequeña Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el curso de 1-A se encontraban varios chicos discutiendo sobre la "chica nueva" y sexy que había entrado en el campus, que parecía modelo al caminar, desplegaba orgullo, porte y elegancia por donde pasaba. Querían saber más de esa alumna "nueva", pero no se atrevían a preguntar al chico que venía con ella, sabían que era Neji Hyuga, uno de los chicos más populares e inteligentes del colegio, pero verlo a los ojos les causaba temor, parecía como si pudiera ver tu alma, pero recordaron que había una Hyuga en su grupo, no sabían si era pariente del atractivo joven, pero algo debía saber.

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar cuando la dueña de su plática había entrado al salón con aquel aire de grandeza, se sentó en el lugar en el que aquella niña rara siempre estaba, cuando estaban a punto de cuestionarla, no porque les importara que estaba en el lugar de su antigua compañera ya que en verdad nunca le habían prestado atención a la misma.

–Jóvenes por favor tomen asiento, la clase está por comenzar –Entro el profesor Yamato y comenzó la clase de Matemáticas, todo iba bien, hasta que una de las jóvenes interrumpió y le dijo que había una alumna nueva, pero este dijo que no era verdad que estaban todos como de costumbre, hasta que señalo a la chica de cabello azulado.  
–Pero si es Hinata –Dijo sonriente, continúo dando su clase de manera tranquila.

Todos quedaron perplejos cuando esta los observo con sus perlados ojos, era cierto esa chica era la rarita y cerebrito, estaban que no lo creían, se veía tan bien que les era difícil creerlo.

Las clases pasaron y las preguntas por el cambio de look de la Hyuga la hostigaron hasta la hora del almuerzo, por lo que ella prefirió ignorarlos colocando sus audífonos y tomando sus cosas partió rumbo a la cafetería, era hora de la prueba decisiva y se encontraba realmente nerviosa, pero ella era una actriz, tenía que entrar en papel.

Compro una paleta de caramelo que comenzó a comer ya que no tenía apetito, pero no quería que su presión fuera afectada por lo mismo y con la mirada busco a las chicas, no le fue difícil encontrarlas dado a su colorido cabello, tomo una gran bocada de aire y a paso decidido (como Karin le había mostrado) camino hacia esa mesa, oculto con nerviosismo como pudo y de manera sexy camino hacia aquel lugar.

–_Eres una actriz Hinata, vamos_– Se daba mentalmente ánimos la chica, todo tenía que salir bien.

En dicho lugar se encontraban Ino, Karin y Sakura platicando amenamente junto Naruto y Sai, a su lado se encontraba Neji abrazando a su novia Tenten mientras el platicaba con Sasuke sobre cosas triviales, pero un gran grito interrumpió a todos cuando vieron que Karin gritaba haciendo señas a una persona, cuando voltearon a ver a dicha persona no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos y un Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír para si al ver a semejante mujer frente a él, al parecer había alguien nuevo con el cual "divertirse".

–¡Hina-chan por aquí! –La pelirroja alzo una mano y la sensual chica se acercó contoneando sus caderas, las tres mujeres no pudieron sentirse más orgullosas de ella, realmente se veía bien.

–Hola chicas –Saludo al trió de jovencitas con un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió a Tenten que aún tenía los ojos y boca muy abiertos por la impresión.

–¿Oe, no eres pariente de Neji? –Pregunto un rubio al ver los ojos tan característicos a lo que el chico castaño contesto que eran primos. Naruto sonrió contento y la invito a sentarse a la mesa a lo cual se negó con una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpida por un joven que no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de la misma.

–No puedo creer Neji, que siendo amigos nunca nos habías presentado –Se levantó cierto azabache y se colocó frente a lo jovencita de ojos claros.  
–Soy Sasuke Uchiha –Dijo tomando su mano y depositando un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos con aquella sonrisa tan característica del Uchiha, esa típica sonrisa que demostraba cuando había encontrado un juguete nuevo con el cual divertirse, Neji al notar esto iba a ponerlo en su lugar, pero se dio cuenta que la chica le sonreía y arrebataba su mano de las garras de este lo aparto y continuo su camino, diciendo de manera altanera "que no quería perder su tiempo" dio un vistazo y observo la muy clara molestia del azabache hacia su persona.

La Hyuga se alejó contoneando sus caderas hacia las áreas verdes, todas las personas presentes no podían creerlo, habían rechazado al Uchiha y su expresión de molestia era clara, fue una bofetada directa al orgullo, por lo que cierto rubio no dudo ni dos veces en echárselo en cara.

–No puedo creer que te rechazaran teme –Reía el Uzumaki junto a las tres chicas que estaban satisfechas por la actuación de la morena, realmente era una gran actriz por lo nerviosa que en realidad era.

–Ahora vuelvo –Se disculpó un castaño con su novia y dando una mirada de molestia hacia el Uchiha salió corriendo tras Hinata. El Uchiha molesto se fue, no podía permitir que el idiota de Naruto siguiera riendo y se alejó lo más que pudo.

Había caminado tan rápido como sus piernas se lo habían permitido fuera de ese lugar, sentía sus mejillas arder por lo que había echo, dudo que le fuera a salir tan bien, estaba satisfecha con el resultado al ver la cara de molestia del Uchiha, lo hizo bien y se sentía contenta al leer el mensaje que tenía en su celular.

*_Lo hiciste genial Hina ;D*_  
**Recibido** 11:15 am **Sakura**

Sintió un fuerte jalón de su muñeca y al observar quien era en ese momento hubiera querido que la tierra se la comiera completita.

– ¿Que rayos fue eso Hinata? –Le pregunto de manera inquisidora.  
–Todo este cambio ¿Es por él? –La miro con preocupación.

–No nii san –Dijo temerosa al ver la expresión de molestia del chico, se encontraba enojado o más bien furioso que se le marcaban algunas venas alrededor de sus perlados ojos.  
–Yo, lo siento –Desvió la mirada, se sentía culpable y era un sentimiento que nunca le había gustado, estaba cansada que siempre la hicieran, se soltó del agarre de su primo, frunció el ceño y decidida dijo.  
–Pero lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa, no eres mi hermano –

–Tiene razón –Contesto, el tono de tristeza era notorio y ella se sintió aun mas culpable de aquello que le había dicho.  
–Lo siento Hinata-sama –Se alejó el castaño, eso le había dolido y la muchacha se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, pero ya era tarde, el chico ya no estaba, eso lo iba pagar caro, le dijo una voz en su mente.

Neji se alejó de aquel lugar dejándola sola, le habían dolido sus palabras ya que él siempre se había preocupado por ella, pero en parte tenía razón él no podía cuestionarla por todo, en parte se lo había ganado por hostigarla tanto, ya que no era su hermano.

.

.

.

–¡Vamos Sakura-chan, salgamos dattebayo! –Insistía el rubio a la pelirrosa para que accediera a su invitación, ella trataba de rechazarlo porque aún se encontraban en clases de cálculo y temía que Kakashi-sensei los escuchara y los dejara hasta más tarde ya que era la última hora.

Pero conocía el rubio perfectamente y sabía que insistiría ya que para el castigo no era problema, estaba acostumbrado.

–Está bien– Susurro la pelirrosa de manera tranquila para que este se callara, le daba emoción salir con él a solas, estaba contenta porque las cosas estaban comenzando a funcionar para ella respecto a su vida amorosa.

–¿Que dijiste Sakura-chan? –Interrogo ya que lo había susurrado muy bajo y se distrajo con una bolita de papel que le había lanzado Kiba.

–Dije que si Naruto –Repitió de nuevo un poco más fuerte para que la alcanza a escuchar sin dejar de apuntar las formulas del pizarrón.

–¿Qué? No te escuche –

–¡Con un demonio Naruto! ¡Dije que si baka! –Grito la pelirrosa llamando la atención de todos en el grupo, lo cual algunos comenzaron a reír y a cuchichear cosa, ella no se podía sentir peor, había gritado muy fuerte todo por la culpa del idiota de Naruto pensó la Haruno con vergüenza.

–Es una alegría que dijeras que si Sakura, porque tu junto a Naruto se quedaran una hora después de clase a revisar junto conmigo en mi oficina las tareas de todos mis alumnos, recuerda que le doy a casi todo el campus clases. –Sonrió Kakashi y continúo su clase.

–Kuso– Maldijo Sakura en voz baja por lo idiota que había sido al gritar, ahora se quedaría haciendo tareas junto Naruto.

–Gomenasai Sakura-chan –Le susurro desde su asiento apenado.  
–Al menos estaremos juntos –Tomando su mano beso el dorso de la misma, ella se sonrojo al ver su radiante sonrisa la cual correspondió. En eso tenía razón, estarían juntos cumpliendo el castigo.

.

.

.

Las clases había terminado por ese día y todos se dirigían a su hogar, Hinata había tenido un día largo y lleno de emociones, había experimentado por primera vez en su vida el acoso de muchas personas y el hostigamiento de otras, aparte de la pelea que tuvo con Neji cosa que le había afectado mucho ya que se encontraba muy distraída en sus clases y varias veces la habían reprendido por estar "En las nubes".

Se coló sus audífonos y comenzando a escuchar "Burn" de The Cure, el cielo esta nublado, entre el gris y el azul, tal como ella se sentía.

Ese día opto por caminar y comprar un helado, no tenía la cara para irse con Neji a pesar de que habían quedado de irse juntos para ir al cine junto Tenten, merecía caminar por ser tan idiota y contestarle de aquella manera a una de las personas que más la consentía y quería en su hogar. Comenzó a escuchar una canción dentro de su mochila que la saco de sus pensamientos y se percató de que era una llamada perdida de su primo y varios mensajes de WhatsApp, estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera los había escuchado.

*_No podre salir con ustedes hoy chicas :((  
Estoy castigada_ D: *  
3:05 pm. **Grupo SakuInoKa**.

_*¿Dónde se encuentra Hinata-sama?  
La estuve esperando_*  
3:08 pm. **Neji**

*_Hina-chan te estuvimos esperando en  
el estacionamiento y no apareciste, ¿Estas bien? :((*_  
3:14 pm. **Ino**

_*¿Ya va a casa?  
Llegare tarde.*_  
3:22 pm. **Neji**

–Rayos –Maldijo la chica por lo bajo comenzando a contestar los mensajes, para que no se preocuparan, siempre se hacia la pregunta de porque la gente al verla les emitía ese sentimiento, quizás por ser débil como siempre ha creído.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque que cursaba, estaba tan a gusto sintiendo el aire fresco cuando no se percató de que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

–Sabes que te podrían robar el celular –Escucho una voz profunda la peliazul y dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

–Uchiha-san –Saludo y trato de regular su respiración por el susto que le había metido. – ¿Se le ofrece algo? –Dijo con cierto temor y recordó la imagen que le debía dar a aquel moreno, para que todo saliera bien y no creyera que era una farsante. La chica arqueo una ceja al no obtener respuesta del mismo y se dispuso a levantarse guardando su teléfono –Como sea –Dijo ya que realmente no estaba de humor para soportar a Sasuke, su día no había sido el mejor y comenzaba a arrepentirse de su cambio de imagen.

–Hmph, que carácter – La detuvo tomando de manera firme su brazo. –¿Porque tan a la defensiva? –Pregunto el azabache, esa mujer le causaba intriga, sentía que ya se habían visto antes mas no recordaba donde.

–¿A ti acaso te importa? –Se alejó soltándose de su agarre rumbo al centro comercial, necesitaba distraerse y comprar algunos libros para hacer más grande su biblioteca personal.

Sabía que la estaba siguiendo, sentía su presencia detrás de ella y sabía que tenía fija su mirada en sus caderas ya que trataba de contonearlas de manera sensual. La morena caminaba a paso decidido, no podía dejarse doblegar, ahí no estaban sus amigas que podían socorrerla al hacer algo mal. Aún tenía su teléfono en su mano cuando sintió que se lo arrebataban de manera brusca, creyó que sería un ladrón no obstante recordó que el Uchiha estaba detrás de ella y volteo de manera rápida ¡Estaba revisando su teléfono!.  
Trato de quitárselo de manera apresurada, tenía algunas fotos incriminatorias y eso podría resultar mal.

– ¿Haggard?** – Le cuestiono arqueando su ceja y observándola atentamente.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? Son buenos– Contesto tratando de quitarle su celular y relajando su cuerpo porque no entro en sus imágenes.

–Me gusta esa banda– Encogió los hombros entregándole su celular con desdén y bostezo.  
–Es mi favorita– Dijo sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y ofreciéndole uno a la chica, lo cual esta negó.

– ¿Tu papi te pega Hyuga? –Rio un poco al ver como esta iba a replicar, pero la callo al prender el cigarro, dándole una calada y soltando el humo en su cara, a lo que la chica tosió.

– No Uchiha, mi "papi" no me pega, pero no me llama la atención fumar– Respondió algo cabreada por el humo que este le había arrojado en la cara.

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de la falda y comenzó a caminar en silencio junto a Sasuke, no sabía porque la seguía, mas no le incomodaba su presencia, solo lo escuchaba inhalando y exhalando el cigarro entre sus dedos. Decidió darle una pequeña mirada de reojo, percatándose de lo bien que se veía, tenía un toque rudo con las cadenas que colgaban en su pantalón vaquero de mezclilla negra y las botas tipo militares, pero un aire despreocupado con su playera azul marino de manga larga de algodón. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era sus collares, uno tenía un anillo muy lindo, parecía de mujer y el otro un símbolo en forma de abanico. Observo detenidamente su físico, realmente se cuidaba, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, ya que sus bíceps se notaban a pesar de su playera, se detuvo en su rostro para observar sus finas facciones, su nariz respingada, sus grandes ojos negros y sus carnosos labios carmesí. Realmente era un adonis; espera ¿Había pensado carnosos labios y adonis? ¡Qué demonios le pasaba! No debía pensar eso.

– ¿Que tanto me ves Hyuga? ¿Te gusto? –Sonrió de manera divertida como solo el podía, se agacho un poco a la altura de su rostro y de nuevo soltó el humo en la cara de la oji blanca haciendo que tosiera

–Que idiota– Retrocedió un par de pasos para disipar el humo que le había arrojado a la cara. –Claro que no me gustas Uchiha– Comento molesta viendo como pisaba la colilla de cigarro y comenzaba a encender otro.  
–Ni si quiera te conozco –Se colocó sus lentes oscuros, la luz de sol lastimaba sus perlados ojos y no quería que notara lo nerviosa que estaba por su cercanía, le ponía los pelos de punta. Parecía que sus ojos podían a través de su alma.

– ¿No te gustaría conocerme? –Paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerco a él. Ella se negó sonrojada ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? trato de apartarse sin embargo el hacía más fuerte el agarre.  
–No seas mal pensada Hyuga– Dijo y sin soltarla la dirigía hacia la acera de la calle.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –Cuestiono tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y él le contesto que la llevaría a un bar cercano.  
–¿En lunes? – Vio como este confirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza y soltándola se acercó a una moto que le pareció muy genial a la chica y el se subió en ella.

–¿Vienes? –Extendió su mano para que ella subiera, la vio dudosa, pero sabía que aceptaría.

Después de unos segundos ella tomo su mano y subió con cuidado, está nerviosa y emocionada, mas sin embargo necesitaba distraerse, era la primera vez que iría a un bar y que subía a una moto. Se colocó el casco y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico, sabía que ella estaba un poco tensa pues era también la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico. Él sonrió y arranco la motocicleta, después de unos minutos se detuvo en un alto y sintió como la chica se relajaba más y colocaba su barbilla en su hombro.

–Haggard* también es mi banda favorita–

Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreír arrancando de nuevo hacia su destino.

* * *

_**Haggard: **Banda de Metal sinfónico Neoclásico de Alemania_.

**N**otas **B**izarras: Se que hay Ooc, pero me gusta combinar la personalidad de Sasuke "Shippuden" con "Road to Ninja", a mi parecer hacen un Sasuke Uchiha interesante.

Últimamente he tenido mucha inspiración, estoy escribiendo varios fics. Mas no se me asusten, no voy a dejar de lado este por escribir los demás, la mayoría son SasuHina, para mas información pueden ver los nombres de los mismos en mi biografía. :)

* * *

**Reviews :)**

**Zumekqi: **Aun sigo pensando en el yuri jajaja, aun no me decido D: **  
**Cierto, crea un poco de conflicto que solo se acerquen por interés a Hinata, ellas creen que la ayudan a salir de su timidez, sin embargo es todo lo contrario, le están haciendo un mal que pronto se revelara. Gracias por seguir mi Fic, aun te dedo un One-shot! Ya casi lo termino, un gran abrazo y espero que la continuación se de tu agrado.

**uchihinata-20: ¡**Que tal! Bienvenida mi fic, gracias por seguirme por tanto tiempo, estuve 2 años inactiva y borre varios de mis fics ya publicados, no tenia nada de inspiración y estaba en un mal camino, pero la escritura me ha ayudado a volver a estar cuerda XD  
Eres la segunda chica que me menciona lo de esa película XD yo ni idea de la existencia de la misma, no es lo mio el romance jajaja.  
Respecto al "rival amoroso" de Sasuke sera una persona cercana a el, pero ya se revelara en un futuro. Gracias por tu review ¡Un saludo! :)

**Gitza-chan: **Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado ¡Saludos! :3

_¡Gracias por sus Favs, sus Follows y reviews!_

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, como saben acepto sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas. Me ayudan mucho dejando Reviews y compartiendo mi trabajo con sus amigos amantes de **S**asu**H**ina.

_Una disculpa si tiene errores ortográficos, a veces se me pasan :(_

_**Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar. Necesitas estar enfermo/a para leer sobre algo que no te gusta ¿No?**_

_**Namarie :)**_


	6. Resaca

**D**esclaimer: Naruto &amp; sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

**A**utora. Beethlehem. (**Elffies** en Wattpad. **Psychonaut** Foros DZ)

**Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF y Foros Dz Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:**

–Hablan–

–_Piensan_–

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

Después de un mal fin de semana de discusiones con su padre, tener que soportar a un Itachi junto a su prometida y la nueva novia de su padre que sabía que lo que buscaba en él no era "amor" si no la cantidad que tenía en su cuenta bancaria y que la muy descarada le coqueteaba cuando estaban solos no podría ser peor su semana. El podría ser un perro que fornicaba sin remordimientos, pero tampoco se iba a meter con una mujer que fácilmente le podría doblar la edad, que utilizaba demasiado maquillaje y que era más que obvio que estaba operada de todos lados. Sus gustos eran especiales y no le gustaba "meterla" en cualquier lugar que se mostrara señales de interés hacia él.

Lo único que le faltaba era que el primer día de la semana le fuera mal: Cosa que se cumplió. Tener que ir a la preparatoria con resaca no es la mejor cosa del mundo y menos teniendo a un amigo que habla hasta por los codos como Naruto. La ventaja es que podía disimular bien su estado y que las tres mujeres más odiosas del instituto ahora lo odiaban. Eso en parte era maravilloso porque ya no soportaba las peleas que tenían por el o que se le colgaran del brazo cada clase que tenían juntos, las rabietas que le armaban por "no haberles llamado al día siguiente" el único punto en contra era que no podía estar con ellas ya y eso implicaba tener que salir de cacería cada que necesitaba "fornicar".

Él no podía decir sexo ni hacer el amor, aparte de que le parecía una ridiculez llamarlo "hacer el amor" y en su vocabulario no se encontraba, para el algo casual era fornicar, sexo solo tuvo con una sola persona y que es con la única que le gusta hacerlo.

Su día se encontró colmado de molestia, que realmente esperaba que sonara la estúpida campana para subir a su moto e ir a curarse la resaca, realmente ya no soportaba a Naruto y con Neji molesto con él por intentar ligarse a su prima no era muy bueno. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que la muy estúpida lo rechazo enfrente de todos como si fuera la modelo mejor pagada de Suicide Girls o Victoria's Secret. Sin embargo no podía negar que le causaba mucha curiosidad de saber quién era esa mujer, no podía negar que era muy sensual y más para su edad. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, por más insensible que pareciera la última cosa que podría hacer por una mujer seria arruinar su amistad con el dobe de Naruto y Neji.

Terminando las clases subió a su moto, rumbo hacia uno de los bares que más frecuentaba y justo en un alto del parque cercano al instituto observo a dicha Hyuga que le había fastidiado el día, quizás después de todo podría divertirse un poco.

(…)

Capítulo 5. Resaca.

Daba unos vistazos al bar que se encontraban. "Hanatsuzuki" decía en un letrero luminoso, era de color gris en sus paredes de concreto y con algunos detalles de piedra caliza en las paredes para darle un aspecto de desgastado o abandonado, en una pared se encontraba adornado por varias fotos que al parecer eran bandas que se habían presentado en el mismo, de la mano del Uchiha fue conducida hacia un extremo del lugar, donde se encontraba una mesa baja color caoba y un sofá de media luna color tinto con un par de velas grises junto el menú con el nombre impreso del bar en color escarlata. La joven no sabía si sentirse emocionada por ser la primera vez que pisaba un lugar tan enigmático o frustrada por encontrarse con aquel azabache de ojos oscuros.

.

.

.

Ya era más de las 9 de la noche y aquel lugar se encontraba a tope a pesar de ser lunes, la música no le desagradaba porque que era su género preferido. Trataba de no tomar demasiado, ya que no estaba con alguien de fiar y nunca antes lo había intentado. En varias ocasiones el Uchiha se había burlado de ella por ser tan "princesa" y solo tomarse una cerveza, al contrario del chico que iba por la quinta y parecía que ni cosquillas le hacía.

En ya varias repetidas ocasiones más de una chica se había acercado al ojinegro con la intención de coquetearle de manera poca exitosa por no decir fracasada, ya que el terminaba por ignorarlas o simplemente con una voz muy escalofriante las corría.

– ¿Porque eres así con las chicas? –Pregunto la Hyuga algo indignada del trato tan cruel que este les daba.

– ¿Y porque no? –Hizo una sonrisa ladina. – ¿Pretendes que estando contigo les haga caso a esas moscas muertas? –Tomo su cerveza al ver como Hinata quería replicar, pero había ganado, su argumento era más valido.

–¡N-no me refería a eso! –Tartamudeo. –Me refiero porque eres tan grosero– Cruzo sus piernas tratando de recobrar la postura al haber tartamudeado. Hecho su cabello con elegancia detrás de su hombro y de sorbo se terminó su cerveza tratando de no hacer mueca por el sabor de la misma.

– Estas tratando de decirme que debo ser más "amable"–Que más como pregunta afirmo el chico pidiendo un par de tarros grandes* de cerveza a la mesera de cabello blanco. Encendió un cigarro y dándole una calada comenzó a reír.  
– ¿A cambio de qué? –La joven lo miro de desconcierto por su pregunta, parecía no comprender. – ¿Qué me darías a cambio de ser más amable con esas estúpidas Hyuga? –

Se acercó de manera seductora a la morena, esta solo atino retroceder, su cercanía la intimidaba. Trato de no verse incomoda con el lado seductor del Uchiha, era un reto casi titánico dado que su verdadera personalidad no era la que reflejaba en ese momento.

– ¡Teme, Hinata! Que genial que los encontramos aquí –Apareció un Naruto junto a Karin y Sakura.– Ustedes si tienen mesa, casi no me deja entrar Naori-san por el incidente de hace dos semanas –Dijo risueño el rubio sentándose o prácticamente empujando a Sasuke para que los recién llegados se sentaran.

– Creo que llegamos en buen momento –Menciono Sakura abrazando protectoramente a Hinata y dando una mirada de reprobación hacia Sasuke.

– Tsk… existiendo tantos jodidos bares en esta pinche ciudad, tenían que venir a este –El enojo en el pelinegro era palpable, no le gustaba ser interrumpido dado que su rubio amigo era un experto un aparecer en los momentos menos apropiados para él.

– Hina-chan parece que te hemos salvado –Susurro Karin al oído del par de chicas presentes comenzando a fumar un peculiar cigarrillo rojo. Mientras el par de hombres se enfrascaban en una interminable pelea de insultos.

Le advirtieron a la morena que no debía salir a solas con él, ya que era de cierta manera "peligroso" ya que ellas conocían como la palma de su mano a Sasuke y sabían que si la traía ahí sus intenciones eran acostarse con la chica.

– Él no es un hombre de corazones y flores Hinata, que no se te olvide –Le dijo Sakura a Hinata, que más como regaño era para que tuviera precaución y no terminara enamorándose de él.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera rápida. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, se sentía tan cómoda con la presencia de Sakura y Karin que el tiempo se le había ido como agua entre los dedos, por primera vez probo un cigarrillo. Sabía que estaba mal pero quería averiguar cuál era su sabor y se percató que aquel que Karin tanto le veía fumar era sabor cereza, el sabor no le desagrado.

Todo le daba vueltas, las luces de colores neones pasaban de manera rápida frente sus opalinos ojos. Cada ruido del entorno, las risas de otras personas y melodía de cada canción podría apreciarla a la perfección. Se sentía extasiada, como si en una nube de algodón rosa flotara. No sentía tristeza, pero a pesar que su cuerpo no parecencia estar conectada a su cerebro y que metafóricamente estaba haciendo "cortó circuito" podía pensar con mucha claridad, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la misma forma en la que su mente se lo pedía. Reía de cualquier tontería, pero no era la única, también su par de amigas y Naruto estaban ahogados en carcajadas estúpidas por cualquier cosa que veían o decían. Aunque no lo demostrara sabía que Sasuke se encontrada en el mismo estado que ellos muy a su forma bizarra, estaba igual o peor ya que él había tomado aún más que ese trio.

Esa noche Hinata supo que era tomar, no solo una copa del vino más fino para un evento de caridad o de champagne para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de sus abuelos. Esa noche Hyuga Hinata, se había puesto borracha con nada menos que con un par de tarros de cerveza de barril.

Trato varias veces en levantarse, sin embargo sus piernas se doblaban y terminaba cayendo de sentón en el mismo sofá en el que todos se encontraban.

– ¡Hinata-chan! c-creo que tu teléfono esta… –Hipó. – Sonando ¡Dattebayo! –Grito el rubio para que escucharas bien, la ojiluna se encontraba tan cómoda que olvido que en su hogar seguramente había un Neji muy preocupado el cual si sabía dónde y con quien se encontraba iba a sacar humos por la cabeza.

Miro a los lados tratando de encontrar su mochila y cuando por fin su distorsionada vista la enfoco se percató que estaba en medio de Naruto y Sasuke, no podía auxiliarse ni por Sakura ni Karin ya que ellas se encontraban bailando en la pista. Una opción era pedirla de manera amable a Sasuke, intentaste llamar su atención en repetidas ocasiones sin éxito, el volumen de la música era alto y se encontraba hablando con Naruto. Así que hiciste lo que te pareció mejor idea en ese momento, algo que cuerda jamás harías. Cómo pudo paso tu abdomen sobre las piernas del Uchiha dándole a él una gran vista de su espalda y su trasero, realmente no lo había pensado bien, solo quería alcanzar su mochila y buscar ese cacharro infernal que no paraba de sonar, pero la poca iluminación no ayudaba a que diera con él.

– No me puedo quejar de la vista Hyuga, pero si sigues moviéndote tanto terminaremos en un hotel – Sentiste un escalofrió recorrer por tu espina dorsal que no pudiste evitar arquear tu espalda, el muy maldito estaba… – Me gusta tu tatuaje, es sexy – Lo miraste de reojo y con su dedo índice estaba recorriendo tus omoplatos que era donde se encontraba tu tatuaje. Apresurada tomaste toda tu mochila, tratando de mostrarte tranquila y que no te había puesto nerviosa (cosa contraria), muy calmada te levantaste y en tu lugar ya un poco alejada de él seguiste en la búsqueda de ese maldito aparato.

Cuando por fin diste con el sentiste que la sangre se iba a los pies, tenías cerca de 14 llamadas perdidas de Neji y 5 mensajes de texto en los cuales te pedía que le dijeras en donde te encontrabas, que si estabas bien y el ultimo decía…

*Hinata ¿¡Dónde estás!?  
Llamare a la policía.*  
12:18 am. **Neji.**

– ¡No, no, no! –Grito la joven desesperada, hasta la borrachera se le había bajado, trato de marcar a Neji que sin éxito contestaba, marcaba ocupado. Tomo sus cosas de manera rápida le dio el ultimo sorbo que quedaba a su cerveza y trato de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Sin despegar el aparato de su oreja de manera algo tonta y tambaleante se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Karin y Sakura bailando, beso la mejilla de ambas diciendo que tenía que irse, que las veías mañana en el instituto.

La morena se abrió paso entre la multitud, recordando que no había pagado su consumo regreso hacia su mesa, saco unos yenes de su bolsa los cuales coloco debajo del que había sido su tarro y de nuevo emprendió la tarea de salir entre la multitud hasta que una fría mano la detuvo y la comenzó a jalar a lo que parecía la salida.

– ¿Por qué la prisa Hyuga? –Te dijo el azabache fumando tranquilamente, lo analizaste durante unos segundos, tal parece que la ebriedad la puede disimular muy bien. Sacudiste tu cabeza tratando de concentrarte en el problema por el cual pasabas en ese momento. No sabías que responder, quizás él podría llevarte y con solo una palabra que salió de tus labios comprendió todo.

– Neji… –

– Mierda –Blasfemo el azabache comprendiendo porque estabas así, habían olvidado por completo ese "pequeño" detalle.

De nuevo te tomo de la mano jalándote hacia el estacionamiento y con la mano libre marco un número en su iPhone, la joven no puso atención a su conversación, pero logro escuchar la palabra "teme" al final de esta, dándole a entender que había hablado con Naruto. Al llegar a su motocicleta saco de nuevo su cajetilla de cigarrillos pero esta vez le arrebataste uno, necesitabas calmarte a lo que él solo rio tomando otro, encendió ambos y subió a la moto, tu seguida de él.

Sabías que estaban siendo imprudentes, ninguno de los dos llevaba el casco puesto, ambos estaban tomados y se encontraban fumando, pero lo único que tu querías era llegar a tu hogar el cual casualmente Sasuke conocía, al principio te extrañó pero recordaste que era amigo de Neji y quizás en repetidas ocasiones ya había ido y tú no tenías conocimiento de eso.  
Ya casi llegaban a su destino, de los nervios estabas apretando la cintura de tu acompañante que hasta el último semáforo en el cual freno de una manera poco gentil por los policías que se encontraban ahí te percataste.

Ambos oficiales los observaron de manera detenida, tratando de descifrar si se encontraban tomados o no. Te encogiste en tu lugar ocultando tu rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Sasuke. Este (a tu parecer) te siguió la corriente besando tu coronilla, quizás con eso pensaran que solo eran una pareja de novios que habían salido a divertirse… Un lunes por la noche. El semáforo cambio a verde y continuaron su camino.

Al llegar a tu hogar bajaste como rayo de la motocicleta, le diste las gracias al Uchiha de manera educada sin parecer nerviosa y aun recordando un poco tu papel besaste su mejilla y entraste corriendo a tu casa antes de que este intentara algo más. Esperaste del otro lado de la puerta con la oreja pegada a esta escuchar el sonido de la motocicleta de Sasuke retirándose.

Cuando lo escuchaste a la lejanía respiraste hondamente y caminando lo más discretamente posible subiste a tu habitación, al entrar intentaste encender la luz sin embargo alguien se había adelantado.

– Creí que le había sucedido algo Hinata-sama, pero al ver con quien llego me imagino lo contrario… o lo peor –El tono de reproche y molesta eran obvio en la voz del castaño, bajaste la mirada. No tenías cara para enfrentarte a esos ojos iguales a los tuyos que eran aun fríos de lo que parecen.

La ojiplata susurro un pequeño "lo siento" observando sus pies, sintiéndose pequeña ante él. El solo le limito a decir que es la última vez que la encubría porque su padre la había estado buscando por teléfono.

– Es una lástima que intente ser como el Hinata-sama –La joven no entendió muy bien su mensaje, pero recordó que el olor que ese momento su cuerpo desprendía no era el más agradable ya que era de alcohol y cigarros. – Buenas noches –Salió de la habitación dejando a una ojiblanca.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas color lavanda de la menor de los Hyugas, el despertador de la joven sonó y al igual que un nuevo día había comenzado un dolor de cabeza horrible atacaba cierta joven que había vivido una noche algo loca. Le dolía el cuerpo, se sentía con sueño, pesadez, sed y unas terribles ganas de vomitar la atacaron haciendo que de golpe saliera corriendo al baño de su habitación.

Maldito alcohol…– Dijo la ojiluna entre vómitos, que al igual era la primera vez que se emborracha, que llegaba tarde, fumaba y se subía a una motocicleta, también era su primera resaca.

* * *

**N**otas **B**izarras: Lamento la demora. Reescribí 4 veces el capítulo desde cero porque no me convencía y realmente no quería subir algo que no me gustara solo para no hacerlos esperar. Atravese un horrible bloqueo mental, no tenía ganas de leer, escribir, ni de nada U-U no quería publicar algo hecho a la fuerza, pero bueno… Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Acepto sugerencias, son de mucha ayuda Un saludos y nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

_Reviews_

**Harumi-chan nekopanda**: Gracias por seguir el Fic, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, tengo una pequeña escena para esa incertidumbre entre Sasuke y Neji. Saludos (:

**Zumekqi**: Jajaja lo siento por el Spoiler, tenía que dar un pequeño adelanto por la espera que hice es por eso que lo di XD Tomare tu idea y hare un Neji más infantil, menos estoico :3 Saludos y estamos en contacto!

**Gajeeldragon**: Gracias, saludos.

**MetalheadzXD**: Yo igual amo Haggard, creo que Sasuke debería casarse con todas ;D Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un saludo!

**A un querido anónimo que dejo comentario**: Ese anillo es la clave de muchas cosas, creo que fuiste la/el única/o en notarlo, gracias por leer. Saludos!

: Muchas gracias Saludos.

**GreenHeadphones**: Gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo :3.

**Otro querido invitado**: Varias personas me han dicho ya lo mismo, realmente no he visto la película XD pero gracias por la información, la veré para no hacer lo mismo o cambiar la historia. Saludos

**JadeUchiha13**: Gracias por comentar aquí y en Dz, saludos y espero que este capítulo te guste! Au revoir!

**NN-chan**: Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias

**Marde State**: Si, el Fandom se está llendo al carajo con las peleas campales de todas las "parejas" y algunas personas inmaduras que no saben respetar otros gustos que no sean similares a los suyos, gracias a eso grandes escritoras de esta pareja Crack lo han abandonado U-U ¡Agradezco que seas una lectora más! Es por eso que me gusta el SasuHina, porque tiene coherencia en las personalidades, encajan perfectamente en un UA y sus pasados a mi parecer son tan similares, al igual que su "futuro" ambos perdieron a su ejemplo a seguir y es por eso que se me hacen tan bien juntos. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado Markie, un saludo y acepto sugerencias (:

Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios y su apoyo, las/os invito a leer mis otros Fics como **Haunted** –_SasuHina_– y **Mas allá de la muerte** –_NaruSaku_– en esta semana estaré subiendo nuevos Fanfics aprovechando mi racha de inspiración. Saludos (:

Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :s

_Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?_

**Namarie**.


	7. Audición Final

Desclaimer: Naruto &amp; sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF y FDZ (por el momento) Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

–_Piensan_–

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 6. Audición Final.

.

.

.

– ¿_No crees que deberías solucionar las cosas con él_?– escucho desde el otro lado de la línea–. _Yo sé que Neji puede llegar a ser demasiado estricto, se preocupa demasiado por ti y Hanabi; las quiere como sus hermanas_.

– Ten-san, yo se eso. Pero aun así, creo que debería de confiar más en mis capacidades, no soy una niña indefensa– replico, sin embargo guardo silencio unos segundos, estaba sonando como una idiota en parte; como una niña rica y mimada; ella no era así –. Sé que hice mal – reflexiono–. Qui-quizas deba de disculparme –tartamudeo apenada, Tenten tenía razón, estaba siendo irracional y absurda. El solo se había preocupado por ella y reaccionó de forma negativa–. Me disculpare con el Ten-san, gracias por escuchar –dijo agradecida la ojiluna por lo cual solo recibió una pequeña risa dulce y un "_Hai_" por parte de la otra chica.

– _Mañana pasare temprano por ti Hina-chan para ayudarte con tus líneas, recuerda que es la audición final con el sexy Uchiha Itachi_ –alejo el auricular de su oído al escuchar los pequeños gritos que pegaba la morena, esa Tenten. Si Neji la escuchara… rio para sus adentros al imaginar la cara de su primo –. ¡_Qué suerte tienes Hina! Mira que llegar a actuar con un bombón como él. Serás la chica más envidiada del instituto. Pero bueno, te dejo para que repases tus líneas ¡Suerte Hina-chan! Sayounara_.

– Mataashita*.

Se dejó caer en la mullida cama entre peluches de flores y pokemons. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, ese cambio había sido un error. De solo recordar el acoso de otros chicos, el interés de ser "amigas" de las chicas que antes la molestaban por su posición económica y que ahora estaba con los chicos populares.  
El interés sexual que despertaba en otros especialmente en Sasuke era peor, no era tan directo como los demás chicos, sin embargo aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche la analizaban desde la distancia, sentía que sí podrían desvestirla lo harían con facilidad. Era eso o se estaba volviendo loca. Estaba metida en un gran embrollo y solo llevaba tres semanas así, no quería ni imaginarse como pasaría el resto del año. Miro el pequeño reloj purpura en su muñeca. 9:30 pm, era tarde, tenía que repasar sus líneas. Se levantó de su cómoda cama para dirigirse a su escritorio donde se encontraban sus apuntes.

Logro enfocarse durante una hora en sus líneas hasta que una fotografía en la mesa capto su atención. En ella se encontraba Hanabi, Neji, su tío Hizashi, su padre y por supuesto ella, sonrió al recordar aquel día de Hanami donde se reunieron para apreciar las flores de cerezo en Konoha. Parecían una familia normal a pesar de lo frío que podía llegar a ser el ambiente entre ellos. Definitivamente ese era de sus recuerdos más preciados, poso sus opalinos ojos en cada miembro de la foto hasta que llego a enfocarse a sí misma. Analizo la imagen por varios minutos y con el retrato en manos se levantó en dirección de su espejo de cuerpo completo. Observo el cabello castaño que tenía en esa fotografía, los lentes de pasta gruesa y la ropa holgada de colores oscuros, se veía mayor aún más que Neji, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa. Dejo la imagen de lado y se concentró en la imagen que proyectaba en ese momento.  
Soltó su cabello que se encontraba en un moño alto, aún continuaba largo pero ahora era negro con azul, tenía flequillo, se quitó los lentes para observar mejor su imagen sin ellos, a pesar de no llevar maquillaje se veía diferente a la chica en la fotografía y su ropa… Bueno, en ese momento traía puesto su pijama que consistía de un short y una blusa blanca de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura.  
Paso las palmas de sus manos por su abdomen, que aunque no era completamente plano no era gorda, se desvió hacia sus caderas que eran algo visibles, observo sus piernas largas y blancas.

– Esta no soy yo… –susurro sin evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, coloco sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Estaba harta de aparentar algo que no era para llevar a cabo una venganza que a ella no le correspondía.

– ¿Hinata-sama? –escucho que llamaban la puerta pero hizo caso omiso, necesitaba desahogarse –. ¿Se encuentra bien? –ella sabía que era Neji quien llamaba la puerta, eso solo hizo sentirse peor, no merecía su preocupación, había sido tan desconsiderada con él por un chico.

Pasaron varios minutos sin respuesta, eso estaba impacientando a el castaño no puedo evitar preocuparse, cada vez el llanto de la joven lo escuchaba con más claridad, que su prima llorara tan fuerte no era normal, por lo regular lloraba en silencio. Pensó durante unos segundos que hacer, más no tuvo opción que entrar sin permiso invadido por el miedo de que hiciera una locura. Al entrar la encontró sentada frente al espejo abrazándose a sí misma. Sintió como si su corazón se suprimiera, ella estaba mal y sentía que era su culpa por su conducta infantil y sobreprotectora.

– G-gomenasai Neji-nii san –susurro sin dejar de llorar –. L-lo siento tanto –sollozo más fuerte.  
– No tiene por qué disculparse Hinata-sama, soy yo quien debería hacerlo, actué de una forma totalmente inapropiada e infantil –la tomó por sorpresa al sentir como Neji la abrazaba, sin embargo sentía tranquilidad y poco a poco dejo de llorar. Lo miro a los ojos y vio como este le regalaba una sonrisa, entre ellos eso era más que suficiente para dejar los rencores atrás.

Duraron unos minutos en silencio, en ese abrazo fraternal. Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo sin evitar soltar Hinata una risita y Neji una sonrisa.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor Hinata? –le ayudo a levantarse y ambos se sentaron en la mullida cama.  
– Si Neji-nii san –sonrió –. Gracias.  
– No agradezcas, ambos nos equivocamos.  
– Lo sé –dijo limpiando sus mejillas y bajando el rostro –. Creo que esto del cambio fue un error y…  
– No lo fue –interrumpió –. Te ves l-linda, solo debes de aprender a sobrellevar las cosas –viro su rostro para que su ligero sonrojo fuera desapercibido. La ojiluna levanto su mirada y sonrió un poco al escuchar sus palabras.  
– ¿Crees?  
– Claro, tarde o temprano debes de aprender. Confió en que así será. Solo ten cuidado con los chicos.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su comentario, Neji siempre la protegería, así ella tuviera 70 años. Sabía que lo hacía por el cariño que se tenían tal como le dijo Tenten y ella lo valoraría de ahora en adelante.  
Neji se levantó de la cama, alegando que era tarde y que mañana tendrían escuela, lo cual era cierto. Se despidió y le deseó buenas noches, pero antes de salir Hinata le agradeció por el abrazo a lo que él se limitó a sonreír y salió de la habitación. Lo que Hinata no sabía es que Neji también necesitaba ese abrazo.

Un día nuevo habían comenzado. La joven Hyūga despertó con energía, se sentía mejor después de aclaro las cosas con Neji. Definitivamente ese sería un gran día y ella iba a dar todo para no fallar en la audición final. Alisto su mochila con sus útiles de ese día, busco su ropa y se metió a duchar de manera rápida. Hoy no le apetecía colocarse sus lentes de contacto, por lo cual opto llevar sus lentes en forma de gota. Decidió vestir un pantalón entubado negro, una blusa bermellón de manga larga estilo crop top y se colocó sus Dr. Martens tintas. Tomo su chaqueta de mezclilla negra colocándolo sobre su bolso. Seco con su cabello y lo coloco en una coleta alta con su habitual flequillo. Coloco mascara en sus pestañas y gloss de durazno en sus labios. Al terminar se dio un vistazo colocando sus lentes de nuevo. Se sentía mejor al estar vestida así a siempre llevar short o falda. Tomo su iPhone junto su mochila y bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

(…)

– Sasuke, ¡teme! –grito el rubio, sin embargo el Uchiha no le prestaba atención, al parecer estaba molesto por algo, lo podía notar por sus facciones y que tenía la música de sus audífonos a todo volumen, literalmente podía oír lo que él estaba escuchando. Su música era tan ruidosa que estaba casi seguro que todos los del equipo de Futbol podían escuchar con claridad la letra de sus canciones.

_The secrets have gone mad! This is nothing new, but would we kill it all?_

Estaba enojado y todos lo notaban, volteo a ver a Neji que le hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo dejara tranquilo. Volvió su mirada hacia el azabache y vio como este practicaba tiros libres y con furia pateaba al balón como si de una persona se tratara.

Naruto sabía que algo le pasaba, todo el fin de semana había estado de mal humor. Entonces recordó lo que su madre le había dicho, que Itachi estaría en las instalaciones del instituto porque actuaría en la obra que se llevaría a cabo varios meses. Suspiro con pesadez, definitivamente ese no sería un gran día con un Uchiha irritado, por lo cual prefirió dejarlo por la paz, tenía un problema mental entre comer ramen o invitar a Sakura a salir como para soportar la actitud de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué le sucede? –pregunto Kiba acompañado de Shikamaru.  
– Itachi –contestaron Neji y Naruto al unisonido, a lo cual todos prefirieron dejar en paz por ese día a Sasuke.  
– ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? –Pregunto Sai uniéndose a ellos.  
– Vamos por ramen –sugirió un sonriente Uzumaki.  
– Lo siento, hoy Hinata tiene audición. Por lo cual iré a verla –menciono de manera tranquila el Hyūga pateando el balón hacía el rubio.  
– Entonces vamos todos a apoyarla ¡Dattebayo!  
– Si, vamos. –Segundo Kiba recibiendo el balón de Naruto y pasándolo a Shikamaru, el cual contesto con un bostezo que si regresando el balón con Sai que asintió con sus típicas sonrisas escalofriantes.  
– Esta bien, pero deben de estar callados. La pueden poner nerviosa.  
– ¿Deberíamos invitar al teme? –pregunto el rubio recogiendo el balón al escuchar a Gai-sensei que era hora que fueran a vestidores.  
– No creo que quiera ver a su hermano, sería muy problemático.

– ¡Neji-san! ¿Iras a la audición de Hina-chan? –preguntaron Ino, Sakura y Karin al aproximarse los chicos a las bancas dejando la rubia de lado a las porristas. A lo cual todos asintieron que irán y las chicas sonrieron.  
– Los veo allá –se despidió una rubia corriendo de nuevo a su escuadra para darles la indicación de que se fueran a descansar.  
– ¿Les parece si nos vemos fuera del teatro en 15 minutos? Antes de que comiencen las audiciones –propuso una amable pelirrosa a lo cual todos concordaron con la idea.  
– Traten de ser puntuales –recalco Karin de manera especial a Kiba y Naruto, el ultimo bufando, su prima podía llegar a ser demasiado severa en algunos momentos –. Si Hinata pasa la prueba debemos salir a festejar, así que piensen en un lugar al cual ir, ¡Nos vemos! –menciono muy feliz y tomando la mano de Sakura salieron hacia el edificio donde se encontraban sus casilleros. Neji observo como estas se iban, regreso su mirada a sus compañeros observando como hablaban de lo bien que le iría a Hinata, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Él tenía razón, su cambio no fue un error, ahora la menor tenía más personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella.  
Todos los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia las duchas y vestidores, debían de apresurarse. Tenían que apoyar a su amiga. Lo que desconocían es que el Uchiha menor había escuchado todo e iría solo para molestar a la ojiluna y ver la reacción de su hermano.

.

.

.

– Lo harás bien, no te preocupes Hinata –animo la castaña a la menor, ellas ya se encontraban en el teatro. La joven solo asintió, miro a sus espaldas y observo como Neji y sus ahora nuevos amigos se encontraban ahí un par de filas atras, animándola. Sonrió para sí, emocionada por el apoyo que tenía.

Todos guardaron silencio, a cada chica que hacía audición para el papel protagónico le había tocado diferente tipo de obra. Ya habían pasado dos y solo faltaba una chica llamada Mikari y por supuesto Hinata, a la primera le había tocado el libreto de "Rapunzel". Y a ella, ¡Caray! cómo no iba a estar nerviosa si había sido a la única persona a la cual le había tocado una ópera. Amaba su elección, era un reto más grande. Pudo escoger entre Romeo y Julieta, La Celestina, Rapunzel y Carmen. Recordó el día que escogió la obra y el comentario del profesor Deidara diciendo que esa era la favorita de Itachi.

Miro su vestuario gitano, arrugo el entre cejo y negó con la cabeza. Ella era una actriz capaz y lo lograría, por algo estuvo practicando el francés de la canción con Tenten, que a pesar de que lo dominaba, ella lo parlaba como si fuera su lengua materna. También ensayo muchas veces el baile con su tío Hizashi que era muy bueno en eso, ella lo iba a lograr.  
Entonces entro en sí y se percató que estaba siendo irrespetuosa con la actuación de una de sus compañeras, cada una tenía de 5 a 10 minutos para actuar fragmentos de la obra que les había tocado. Miro a Itachi actuar, rayos, era tan bueno. Se cohibió, al pensar que no cantaría bien. Sacudió su cabeza y presto atención. Lo haría bien cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora tocaba turno a su compañera Mikari que subió con dificultad al escenario por el vestido tan ostentoso y grande que se había puesto.

– Con que escogiste Carmen –escucho un susurro junto a ella –. Es la favorita del idiota de mi hermano, no espere que fueras tan lame bolas Hyūga –suspiro, sin necesidad de que volteara a verlo sabía de quien se trataba. Lo seguro es que el muy idiota la intentaría poner nerviosa, no se dejaría. Opto por ignorarlo.  
– No tengo el tiempo para responder tus comentarios idiotas Uchiha –espeto la ojiluna –. Ve a llorar por los rincones que tu hermano no te ama y no me hagas perder mi tiempo –escucho la risa arrogante del azabache, la tomo del rostro haciendo que lo mirara –. Suéltame –pidió, pero este hizo caso omiso.  
– ¿Vez a la chica de cabello azul en la primera fila? –le volteo el rostro –. Es la prometida de Itachi, en caso de que tu llegues a quedar puedo decirle a ella que eres una fan loca de mi hermano y ella obligara al idiota de Deidara a que te saque de la obra. Así que no debes de comportarte grosera conmigo hermosa, mantén tu viperina lengua dentro de tu boca –la beso son brusquedad soltándola de golpe. Hinata quedo en shock, ese desgraciado. Miro a su alrededor limpiando sus labios, al parecer todos estaba concentrados en la actuación de Mikari que nadie se había percatado que Sasuke se encontraba a su lado.

– Nuestra última alumna es la señorita Hinata Hyūga –aplaudió el rubio profesor. Secundado por una gran audiencia en la parte trasera del teatro.

Hinata respiro hondamente subiendo al escenario, observo como Itachi se colocaba una chaqueta estilo militar en color azul, junto una gorra a juego, la saludo con una reverencia y una radiante sonrisa a la cual correspondió Hinata y se sonrojo.

– Itachi, espera. Debes de recordar lo último de tu línea –palmeo su hombro de forma picara, a lo cual el pelinegro arqueo una ceja –. Vamos amigo, Hinata es bonita y además la última.  
– Konan se molestara –dijo tranquilo mirando como su novia estaba más concentrada en el teléfono y su hermano menor se sentaba junto a ella en la primera fila, no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo al ver cómo le hablaba con tanta "amabilidad" al menor.  
– Ese es el punto viejo –rio Deidara –. Sabes que odio a tu novia, suerte –bajo del escenario e Itachi se limitó a rodar los ojos, a ninguno de sus amigos les caía bien su prometida.

La música comenzó a sonar. Itachi solo se limitó a estar en medio del escenario, realmente no tenía muchas líneas. Por no decir ninguna solo hacia coros y tenía que danzar con Hinata. Observo como aquella chica tan tímida se transformaba completamente en el escenario, parecía otra persona. Sus grandes ojos blancos lo seducían al verla danzar a su alrededor, lo dejo impresionado al escuchar su angelical voz de solfeo.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut apprivoiser, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, s'il lui convient de refuse.  
Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière, L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait, et c'est l'autre que je préfère, il n'a rien dit, mais il me plaît._

El azabache observo el baile de la menor a su alrededor deteniéndose a acariciar su rostro en algunos momentos, la tomo de la cintura girando con ella de manera lenta y marcando sus pasos, escucharla cantar hacia que su mente viajara a las grandes óperas que él había visitado, logrando comprarla con grandes cantantes, esa mujer tenía un gran camino por delante y su francés era exquisito.

_L'amor! l'amor! l'amor! l'amor!_

Hizo coro haciendo que girara, su vestido se hondeo en el viento. Retrocedieron, está colocando su mano en el pecho del Uchiha y contoneando sus caderas, deteniéndose en lapso de dos pasos girando su tobillo en el aire. Esos ojos lo tenían hechizado, eran tan felinos y llenos de confianza.

_L'amour est enfant de bohème, Il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime. Et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre, Battit de l'aile et s'envola; L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre, Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!_

El final de la canción se acercaba, con eso la indicación de su rubio amigo. Por un momento pensó en omitirla, sin embargo la chica con sus movimientos y su danza le incitaba a continuar con el plan de Deidara. Sabía que se metería en un problema, pero no le importo.

_Tout autour de toi, vite, vite, Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient. Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite. Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient._

Le dio una vuelta al escuchar la última estrofa de la Hyūga, la tomo con firmeza de la cintura y la acerco a él. Hinata desconocía las indicaciones que su profesor loe había dado a Itachi, por lo cual improviso acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Entonces fue cuando sintió que una de sus manos soltaba su cintura para posarla en la nuca de la ojiluna lo cual imito Hinata colocando su mano detrás del cuello de Itachi. Lo que ella no esperaba es que el Uchiha la inclinara y la besara en pleno escenario.

.

.

.

* * *

**M**ataashita: Hasta mañana/Nos vemos mañana.

Canciones: Psychosocial- Spliknot  
L'amour est un oiseau rebelle –Carmen (La Habanera)

**N**otas **B**izarras: Me consto mucho hacer este capítulo, de hecho estaba pensando en eliminar el Fic, pero no me quise rendir. Espero que les guste y no estén molestos conmigo por hacerlos esperar, le he dado un giro a la trama de lo que tenía planeado. Espero esto no les moleste. Gracias a las chicas que me han apoyado. Si no les gusta el Occ que me manejado estoy comenzando otra historia Sasuhina, pueden checarlos en mi perfil, he subido varios. Espero que la inspiración siga llegando a mí, realmente no quisiera cerrar el Fanfic.

_Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

_Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._

Review: Se los debo :c después los contestare por MP o en el siguiente capítulo.

Au revoir.


	8. Besos con sabor a Hiel

Desclaimer: Naruto &amp; sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF y FDZ (por el momento) Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

–_Piensan_–

**(…)** Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

***** Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

.

.

.

**C**apítulo 7.** Besos con sabor a hiel.**

.

.

.

La audiencia enmudeció ante la impresionante escena que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre el escenario, nadie creía lo que su vista observaba en ese momento, hasta que el director de la misma se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los actores de la misma.

– ¡Impresionante, magnifico, exquisito!–. Canturreo sin dejar de aplaudir, se encontraba extasiado con tal puesta en escena y aún más por ver como su mejor amigo había seguido sus indicaciones optando por besar a la fémina en un beso largo y tendido, no imagino que eso llegará a pasar por estar tratando con "el correcto, Itachi Uchiha" sin embargo se sintió satisfecho al ver que dentro de ese ser tan correcto y recto se encontraba un deje de rebeldía y curiosidad.  
Abrazo a ambos por la emoción que le albergaba en ese momento, haciendo que estos desconcertados reaccionaran y entraran en si pasando por su mente lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

–S-si –entro en si el Uchiha, aclarando su garganta prosiguió –, eres una excelente cantante, Hinata-san.  
A lo que ella se limitó a sonreír y asentir en agradecimiento, ocultando su sonrojo, aun se encontraba un poco desconcertada después del beso de Itachi ya que no podía creer lo que había sucedido, en ese momento se imaginó a Tenten levantando sus pulgares con una sonrisa boba, quiso observar el lugar donde estaba pero una peli azul que subía furiosa a el escenario capto su atención al casi abofetearla.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Konan? –detuvo su mano el rubio director.  
– ¿Tu qué crees que hago, idiota? –Menciono tratando de quitarse de encima a ese "mequetrefe" como solía llamarlo –, ¿por qué diablos la besaste? –dijo casi al borde del enfado, se encontraba molesta en demasía, ¿para eso la había "casi" obligado a ir? Podría estar de compras o divirtiéndose en el Club ecuestre tomando el sol, en vez de estar viendo un montón de niñas con pantaletas húmedas tratando de llamar la atención de su prometido, para colmo presenciar como deliberadamente este la besaba justo en sus narices a la mocosa más bonita de ellas.

Su enojo engrandeció al ser casi bajada a la fuerza por Itachi, alegando que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a personas que eran casi 8 años menores que ellos, la obligo a sentarse junto a él a pesar de sus reproches de largarse inmediatamente de ese maldito lugar sin embargo fue ignorada por completo, viro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke percatándose como miraba con molestia a la niña causante de todo el caos, a lo que se percató que esta le causaba interés y eso le molestaba aún más

–Todas lo hicieron de una manera maravillosa, me queda claro que el nivel de que tiene cada una de ustedes, pero mi decisión está firmemente tomada y con mucha satisfacción les comunico que la protagonista de nuestra obra queda en manos de la señorita, Hyūga Hinata.

Quedo en shock la joven Hyūga al escuchar la noticia de que ella sería la compañera de Itachi en la obra, se sonrojo al recordar el beso tan inesperadamente le dio, sintió como sus amigos la rodeaban de un afectuoso abrazo por su logro y por sus compañeras que anteriormente presentaron su actuación deseándole la mejor de las suerte y lo afortunada que era por ser besada por ese Uchiha, lo que ellas no sabían es que ese día había sido besada por dos Uchiha,

.

.

.

**(...)**

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!? –entro molesta dando un portazo a su departamento sin quitar el aparato telefónico de su oído.

-_Solo era actuación, Konan; era parte del libreto._ –replico el joven del otro lado de la línea.

– Así te hubieran dado un tiro en la cabeza por no hacerlo, no debiste; me has faltado el respeto, no me diste el lugar que debías -contradijo con sollozos de enojo, por la vergüenza que había pasado (según su albedrio) –… ¡Yo pude hacer mi día con normalidad si no me hubieras obligado a acompañarte y evitarme este horrible desaire!

–_Tú insististe en ir, sabías lo que pasaría, ya que es una obra y... _–más no pudo terminar por ser tan abruptamente interrumpido.

–¡Me importa un bledo, no quiero verte y no insistas!

Termino colgando el teléfono arrojándolo con brusquedad en la cama y echo un par de blasfemias, arremato a arrojar las bolsas sobre su cama y vio como una pequeña bolsa negra se le salía su contenido en la cual se encontraba lencería muy sugerente. Sonrío de lado y jugo con el piercing que tenía en su labio, comenzó a desvestirse para entrar a la tina de burbujas para calmar sus nervios y pensar las palabras que usaría para poder lograr que su objetivo accediera.  
Después de un largo y bien merecido baño, salió de la tina y comenzó a secarse delicadamente para colocarse sus costosas cremas aromáticas y perfume. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se colocó la lencería que recién había adquirido junto con un sofisticado vestido color champagne entallado, con mangas holgadas y diez dedos arriba de la rodilla, a juego con sus tacones color zafiro. Seco su corto cabello azulino dejándolo libre y peinándolo detrás de sus orejas. Se maquillo como de costumbre y tomo su abrigo junto su fina cartera de diseñador sacando de la misma su móvil que minutos antes había guardado en el mismo y tecleo un número muy conocido para ella.

Desquitaría su coraje con la persona que años atrás había sido su prometido hasta que conoció un mejor prospecto, pero que aún aquel pobre ser humano juraba amarla aunque con sus vocablos no lo admitía podía sentirlo cuando la besaba y la hacía suya cada que ambos acudían con el otro para buscar consuelo de sus agobiantes vidas, muchas personas creerían que Itachi era un amante feroz, pero solo ella y su aventura de noches sabían que este era un mojigato que se estaba reservando para el matrimonio o al menos eso es lo que a ella de le decía cada que intentaba tener sexo con él, aunque tenía conocimiento de que en la facultad era un perro de lo peor, de solo recordarlo rechino los dientes al escuchar el tono de llama, se sentía tan menos preciada y vengaría todo ese mal sabor de boca que el Uchiha la había hecho pasar esa tarde, nunca necesitaba excusa para verlo, de igual manera ante sus ojos era un niño iluso en busca de amor y consuelo que creía que ella podía darle.  
Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escucho la masculina voz del otro lado del altavoz, si no podía tener a uno podría tener al otro...

–Hola, querido cuñado.

.

.

.

**(…)**

Toda la tarde la paso en armonía de sus amigos en un lugar ya muy conocido para ella, en el bar Hanatsuzuki, ese día Neji había accedido a acompañarla (ya que era viernes) para celebrar y cuidar de que esta no se pasara de copas, entre risas y chistes pasaron una amena tarde entre buenas compañías y a pesar de que la joven chica estaba siendo hostigada por un mar de mensajes de texto de cierto azabache lo había ignorado y dejado de lado esos "celos" infundados como decía Ino, quien era la única que sabía que este le estaba reprochando algo de lo cual no tenía culpa de nada.

Ya pasando las diez de la noche tomo su móvil y observo un número de teléfono desconocido del cual tenía un par de llamadas perdidas, a pesar de su ya tambaleante situación con el alcohol intento pasar entre el bullicio de las personas que se encontraban bailando un tipo de música electrónica, que no le desagradaba del todo, ya fuera del bar con un cigarrillo entre sus labios intento remarcar el número a no ser porque este entro primero en el teléfono y contesto.

– Diga.  
– _Buenas noches, Hinata-san, disculpe la hora pero tenía que hablar con usted._  
– ¿Quién habla? –. Dijo desconcertada por no reconocer aquella voz por la alta música que se colaba del recinto y por sus, ahora entumecidos, sentidos por culpa del alcohol. Al escuchar el nombre del mismo comenzó a reír como boba.  
– _¿Se encuentra bien o hablo en mal momento?_  
– Besas muy bien Itachi-san –comento bobamente –, no me lo esperaba. Hipó  
– _Creo que hablo en mal momento, pero seré breve; quería pedirle una disculpa por mi acción, sé que no estuvo correcta y espero no haberle traído inconvenientes.  
_– Shhhh, no, no, no –hizo el ademán con la mano como si se encontrara frente a ella –, yo debería disculparme porque hice enojar a tu esposa – más fue corregida por el alegando que era su prometida –, como sea, no importa, a mí no me causaste problemas.

Escucho como este se relajaba y le ofrecía su ayuda de manera desinteresaba para poder aprender entre ambos la obra más rápido así como algunos consejos que le servirían para actuar. A lo que comenzaron a charlar un poco más y Hinata se ponía cómoda en la acera frente al bar, entre calada y calada del cigarro miro como una mujer muy elegante para ese lugar bajaba de un auto muy lujoso, continuo observándola sin importarle que esta la mirara con desprecio, ya que se le hacía muy conocida y decidió levantarse del suelo sin dejar de platicar con el mayor de los Uchiha.

–Disculpe, Itachi-san –interrumpió la plática a lo que este le cuestiono que pasaba –, sé que no es mi asunto, pero ¿esta con su prometida? –a lo que este negó aquel echo ya que había tenido una fea discusión –oh, lo siento en verdad.

–_No se preocupe, Hinata-san; ella suele ser así._  
–Si ella suele ser así ¿por qué la escogiste como esposa? –Sabía que no debía preguntar eso, pero en el inconveniente estado que estaba no le importaba, más se disculpó al ser tan impertinente y cambio de tema.  
–_Claro, nos conocemos desde hace años, somos muy cercanos –_menciono para responder su pregunta sobre su amistad con Deidara_ –, en este momento ¿usted se encuentra con sus amigos?  
_– Algo así, ellos están dentro del bar bailando y yo pues… aquí hablando contigo ¿no te gustaría venir? –él solo se limitó a reír al escucha tan tierna proposición, estuvo a punto de declinarla cuando esta le dijo -, acaba de llegar tu hermano y al parecer tu prometida, que lindo que se lleven también, ellos están… wooow.

Dijo, este se preocupó, y comenzó a cuestionarla a lo que ella se puso nerviosa comenzando a tartamudear tratando de evadir el tema. Esta colgó el teléfono que tenía entre sus manos, dejando un azabache confundido del otro lado de la línea él cual decidió emprender viaje hacía ese famoso bar que ella le había comentado el nombre minutos atrás.

Quizás era el alcohol que estaba jugándole una broma, era lo que se repitió mentalmente, no podía creer lo que veía, los observo un par de minutos más y se acercó más a ellos confirmando lo que sus ojos veían, sin querer llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes que la observaron como si del mismo demonio se tratara.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Le cuestiono aquel el menor de los Uchiha viendo como esta daba pasos lejos de ellos – ¿Qué viste?.

Hinata solo se limitó a mover el rostro de un lado a otro, sintió como si su corazón comenzara a partirse ¿pero cómo? Él no le gustaba… ¿o sí? Sólo le gustaba hacerlo enojar a lo largo de ese mes, se repetía mentalmente que era el alcohol que se encontraba en su sistema, más no pudo ver más esa escena y entro corriendo al bar, esté intento seguirla más la mano de Konan lo detuvo.

–A quién demonios le importa lo que haya visto, igual no creo que alguna persona le crea –. Dijo esta abrasándolo por el cuello y besando de nueva cuenta sus labios.

Él solo se limitó a corresponderla, tenía razón, sin embargo le molestaba la gente que se metía en sus asuntos. Se dirigió con la peli azul hacía el bar y pidió una de las mesas apartadas del bullicio que estaban oscuras y que nadie reconocería. Pidieron un par de tragos y en la oscuridad comenzaron a besarse, lo que no sabía es que un par de ojos negros observaba la acalorada situación en la que se encontraban.

– Itachi-san… –trato de llamar su atención tomando de su codo para sacarlo de ahí, más este aún se encontraba en shock de lo que la poca visibilidad del lugar le otorgaba. No podía creerlo, su hermano y su prometida.

En un arrebato de rabia tomo a Hinata de la mano intentando acercarse a ese lugar, sabía que el sentía atracción por ella, lo había escuchado hablar con Naruto después de las audiciones, escucho como este estaba furioso porque había besado "algo de su propiedad" y que se vengaría, vaya forma de vengarse, se detuvo en seco al ver que estos no se daban cuenta de su presencia, tal parecía que estaban muy absortos en "tragarse" el uno al otro como para ver a las dos personas que los observaban desde ya hace un tiempo.

Desvió la mirada reflexionando que había hecho mal, en que había fallado, más él nunca había sido mal hermano, jamás le había hecho algo como eso, a ella la había sacado prácticamente de la calle y le había dado un status, sin embargo viene y lo traiciona con su misma sangre, con su tonto hermano menor… ¿ellos querían jugar? Bien, el jugaría con ellos y les daría donde más le duele. Miro a la Hyūga por unos segundos y le sonrió llevándosela entre la multitud. Tenía entendido que ella lo rechazaba, y eso le molestaba a Sasuke, el gran ego del pequeño hermano menor se afectaba por una niña de primer ingreso.

_Patético._

Que era casi imposible para el por ser prima –casi hermana- de su mejor amigo, Neji.

_Prohibida._

Le quitaría la única mujer que no le correspondía, que no podía tocar y con Konan la trataría justo como cuando la conoció.

_Puta._

Esa niña era atractiva y el todo un caballero que fácilmente podría ganarse al patriarca de los Hyūga y el sobreprotector primo Neji, él es un tiburón de los negocios y ese era uno perfecto. La trataría como la dama que es y ella sería feliz de dejar de ser hostigada por un mocoso sin beneficios. Estuvo tentado a regresar y besar a la Hyūga frente a ellos, gritarle sus verdades y soltarle un par de golpes a su ototo, más se contuvo y actuó con responsabilidad, justo como él lo era siempre.

_El correcto, Itachi Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Notas Bizarras: **Oh si, ¿cuanto ha pasado? Creo que un largo año... No tengo perdón de Odín y mucho menos de ustedes, la verdad.

Había dejado ya dejado de escribir y no me apetecía hacerlo, no tengo excusas porque se que ninguna es valida, sin embargo ya llevo otros dos capítulos de este fic y el siguiente lo publicare el domingo 7 de Mayo, sin falta. Había decidido abandonar el fic, pero no es lo correcto y lo terminaré.

Espero les guste y me dejen sus Reviews reconstructivas.

_Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

_Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._


End file.
